


Caught Out In The Rain

by DestielHardcoreLove, Swlfangirl



Series: The Midnight Ramblings [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Committed Relationship, Daddy Sam, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M, Uncles Dean and Benny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-22 18:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 31,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6089524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielHardcoreLove/pseuds/DestielHardcoreLove, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swlfangirl/pseuds/Swlfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny and Dean have been together for so long, they know each other inside and out.  So when they accidentally meet Castiel, both of them know right off the bat this could turn into something amazing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Benny walked into the kitchen with a yawn, it was Saturday morning and like clock work, his boyfriend was already cooking up breakfast.  They had a full day ahead of them, starting off with picking up Dean’s four  year old nephew Henry.  The plan had been to take the kid to the park and the zoo, but the clouds that had moved in overnight ruined it.  Now, they were taking the little squirt to a movie and after that they still hadn’t decided.  

  


Without alerting his boyfriend to his presence, he watched with a grin as his younger partner in crime swayed his hips to the beat of an old song playing in their beat up radio.  It had surprised him a bit when Dean had told him a few days ago that they were spending the day, if not the whole weekend with Henry but the longer Benny thought about it, the more it actually didn’t.  

**  
**

Their third, Samandriel or as they fondly called Alfie or Dree, had just recently ended things to go to college clear across the country.  They had known from the very beginning that this was bound to happen, Alfie had kept things very clear and always let them know when that pending date got closer.  Didn’t make things less painful when he actually kissed them both goodbye.  Benny tried very hard to not let himself or Dean feel like the last half year with the kid had been a total waste of time.  Because in reality, they had fun and were now even more committed to finding someone who fit in their life and would stay permanently.

**  
**

They were in their early thirties and still had a lot of life experiences to live but Benny was more than ready to settle down.  And even though Dean skirted around the conversation or would do that famous roll of his eyes while scoffing, Benny knew him inside and out. Dean was more than ready.

**  
**

Benny snorted when Dean threw back his head and belted out the next few lines of the Def Leppard song and Benny found himself closing the distance between them.  He could never stay far away from Dean, the warmth of his skin, the smell that clung to him from his earlier shower, always managed to draw Benny in.  Grinning he slid his arms around Dean’s waist and chuckled when he jumped.

**  
**

“Mornin sweetheart,” Benny grumbled, pressing his lips to the little space behind Dean’s ear, his favorite place to kiss and nibble at.

**  
**

“Mmm, mornin’.” Dean tilted his head to the side giving Benny even more access to the skin of his ear and throat. The guy had a thing for it and God knows Dean wasn’t complaining. Sometimes Benny could bring him to his knees with that sinful mouth on his neck, it was both a point of smug pride and awe in the other man. Dean loved the way it seemed Benny was surprised every single time he took Dean apart. Like their last decade together hasn’t been proof enough that Dean belongs to him. “Want some breakfast, and by that I mean do you want to make breakfast for me that I’m willing to share?

**  
**

“Isn’t Saturday your day to cook cher?” Benny chuckled again, squeezing Dean a bit tighter, his face burrowing into his boyfriend’s neck, “Whatchu want?” he asked, his voice muffled against Dean’s skin.  Benny was a classified clinger, any chance he got (more like any time Dean freely allowed it), he’d latch around his boyfriend and refused to move.  Case in point, his hands were already slipping up Dean’s threadbare shirt to get at that delicious warmth he was obsessed with.

**  
**

“Well I could be swayed into grabbing a couple granola bars and putting it off if you wanna head back upstairs,” he said with a playful laugh. Dean shook his head and sighed, turning around in Benny’s muscled grip. Then scrunching his mouth up in a frown, “We’d have to make it quick though. Supposed to pick Henry up in less than an hour and I want real food sometime between now and then.”

**  
**

“As tempting as that sounds, I know better than to keep you from food,” Benny grinned tipping Dean’s face up for a light kiss.  “You want an Omelette or French toast?” he asked rubbing his hands up and down Dean’s back slowly before letting them rest right above his ass.  The temptation to reach a bit lower to grab a handful of that perfect ass was great but he managed to refrain.

**  
**

“Ungh, okay fine. I’ll take the eggs..could use the bigger shot of protein.” Dean said, waggling his eyebrows being playfully suggestive. He dropped a kiss onto Benny’s lips before pulling away and grabbing at his phone from the island countertop. “I’mma call Sammy and make sure he’s up.”

**  
**

“Alright,” Benny grinned watching Dean walk out of the kitchen before turning to make them both his signature omelette.  He added three more pieces of bacon to Dean’s than his own but knew his boyfriend would love it.

**  
**

Whistling along with the radio he continued on making their breakfast, the muffled sound of Dean’s voice just barely heard over the radio.

**  
**

**  
**

When Sam answered the door, he barely got out a “Yo, Sammy-” before he was tackled by a screaming four year old. “Uncle Deaaaaaan!!!” 

**  
**

“Hey Henry,” Dean chuckled lifting as the boy lunged upward right into his waiting arms. He was adorable and it seemed like no matter how often Dean visited the kid grew an inch every time he saw him again. “You’re gettin’ so big, kiddo. Pretty soon you’ll have to carry me whenever we go somewhere.”

**  
**

Henry just giggled, shaking his head. “Uncle Benny can carry us both, can’t you Uncle Benny!”

**  
**

It wasn’t really a question but Dean turned to his boyfriend anyway, giving him a chance to respond. 

**  
**

“Of course I can squirt!” Benny grinned taking the squirming kid from Dean to throw him up into the air.  It always gave Sam a small heart attack every time he did but Henry loved it.

**  
**

“You ready for a fun filled day with us?” Benny asked finally pulling Henry in to sit on his hip while Dean went to talk to Sam.

**  
**

“YES! I wanna ride in baby and eat burgers and, and, and all kindsa awesome stuff!” Henry said, his eyes wide and pleading toward Benny. His daddy made him eat lotsa green stuff and his uncles didn’t make him do that as much, so they were more fun sometimes.

**  
**

“That we can definitely do kiddo.  And don’t tell daddy but we’ll even make sure you get some bacon on that burger,” Benny whispered, grinning when Henry squealed, his tiny body wiggling around excitedly in Benny’s arms.  He spun the kid around a few times until Dean came back around the corner with an exasperated look.  Benny was about to ask when he saw Sam and his usual bitch face, his long list of scoldings already in high gear.

**  
**

“Heya Sammy, you know you can trust us with the kid.  He hasn’t died yet right?” Benny teased, winking at him.

**  
**

“Yeah, man. I- I get it,” Sam answered, his face not really changing but he did nod his head down quickly before reaching out for Henry. “Come give Daddy a hug,” 

**  
**

Henry squirmed out of Benny’s grip and rushed toward his father. His hands gripping tightly against the shoulder length strands of his dad’s soft hair. He patted gently against Sam’s face when he pulled back and said, “Don’t worry, Daddy. I’ll be back soon and you have Roscoe to keep you company.” 

**  
**

Clearly his dad was a complete mess without him. 

**  
**

Dean cackled, slapping a hand fondly against Sam’s back. He nodded to where the hundred pound dog was lazed happily on the covered porch looking as if he hadn’t moved in years. “That’s right, Sammy. Roscoe’s itching to take a run...I can see it in his eyes.” 

**  
**

“Alright cher, stop pestering your poor lonesome brother,” Benny snickered, flipping Henry back up to sit up on his shoulders.  “See ya Sammy boy,” he snatched up Dean’s hand and practically dragged his laughing boyfriend out of the house.

**  
**

“Ah shit,” Benny hissed when they stepped out on the porch.  It was gonna be one of those days where it rained every three minutes but you weren’t sure when those last three minutes were.

**  
**

“Hold on kiddo,” Benny said hurrying towards Baby to get the little one buckled up in the carseat as Dean quickly slipped into the driver side of the car.  

**  
**

Henry just laughed loudly when the few splotches of rain dripped onto his head and skin. His dad made him wear a jacket, but it didn’t keep him from tilting his face up until he felt the cool droplets on his cheeks and forehead. He was a little disappointed when he couldn’t feel it anymore but was even happier to be riding inside  _ baby. _ It was the coolest car he’d ever seen and even though he had to still ride in a baby seat, it was still pretty awesome. 

**  
**

“Burgers!!” he squealed, raising his arms in the air as soon as everyone was in their seats.

**  
**

Dean laughed loudly, but shook his head. “Sorry kiddo, you might have to wait a little while. I think they’re still serving breakfast most places. How about we head somewhere else first and then after the movie we can either go to the diner for a burger or I can make you one when we get to the house?”

**  
**

“Okay, I guess…” Henry hesitated, but quickly questioned. “So what we gonna do instead?”

**  
**

“Well first we’re gonna take you to go see that movie...oh what is it called Star somethin,” Benny grinned.  Henry sucked in a quick breath and was squirming around in his seat even more.  Benny reached over and squeezed Dean’s thigh.  It had been a great idea to take the kid seeing as how Sam was pretty hesitant about it.

**  
**

Henry’s eyes went wide and he half squealed in delight. “STAR WARS!!!!”

**  
**

“That’s right bud,” Dean answered with a smile, his heart clenched every time he caught that particular look of happiness on his nephew’s face. He’d told Sam they planned to take Henry to see it, not wanting to step on the guy’s toes. He’d been slightly reluctant but gave in almost immediately, admitting aloud that Henry had been begging him to go see it. “Daddy doesn’t appreciate our awesome taste in movies.”

**  
**

“Deannn can we get reesie cups pleaseeeeee, pretty please Uncle Dean?” 

**  
**

“I think we could manage that kiddo, but we can’t stay too long. I wanna get in the theater before the evening showtimes so it won’t be as crowded. In short, Reese’s are go but no swinging down the toy aisles til later or maybe tomorrow.” Dean said, glancing up into the rear view until Henry stared back at him, wise grin and all.

  


* * *

**  
**

“One….two….three!” Benny shouted in tandem with Dean as they swung Henry forward by his hands.  The kid laughed brightly, demanding they do it over and over again until finally Benny said no, leaning way down to press a kiss to the four year old’s forehead.  


**  
**

“So did you like the movie bub?” Benny asked, taking the kid size popcorn bag from Dean so he could get the car unlocked.

**  
**

“YES!!” Henry squawked with glee as his feet dipped into a tiny puddle. It was nothing like the large ones where there were really dips in the road but a small amount of water had built up so he kicked his foot through it as Dean and Benny urged him forward. “Will you get me a light savor for my birthday, Uncle Dean?”

**  
**

“I think you mean lightsaber, bub.. but yeah I might be able to swing that. You wanna Jedi or a Sith one?” Dean asked, a curious expression warming his face.

**  
**

Henry’s eyes went in shock as if to ask how that was even a question when he barked out “A Jedi, duh!”

**  
**

“Good job kiddo,” Benny grinned, pulling him up into his arms once they got closer to the street.  It wasn’t raining just yet but there were puddles and Benny was pretty sure one, Deano didn’t want water in baby no matter how much he loved his nephew and two, Sam would get his panties in a twist if Henry got wet.

**  
**

“You ready to get that epic burger?” Benny asked as they stepped up to the car, bouncing the kid while Dean unlocked the doors.

**  
**

“Yayy, burgers...and bacon!” he yelled, squirming excitedly in Benny’s arms.

**  
**

“That’s my boy,” Dean grinned, sliding the door open to let his boyfriend usher Henry inside the interior of his beloved Impala. He walked around to the driver’s door only to realize too late he’d been followed. Benny, like the sap he was, leaned in for a kiss and Dean allowed it.

**  
**

“You havin fun sweetheart?” Benny asked wrapping his arms tightly around Dean’s waist.  He got a happy smile as a response and Benny was satisfied with the silent answer.  He gave Dean’s plush mouth a few more kisses before finally releasing him.

**  
**

“Let’s feed the little dude and get back home. Did Sam say it was okay for him to sleep over or did that plan change?” Benny asked going around to his side of the car.

**  
**

“He’s staying approximately as long as it takes for my idiot brother to go out of his mind with worry. I give it 24 hours,” Dean finished, before opening the door and sliding behind his baby’s steering wheel. “You decide if you want diner burgers or Dean burgers yet, kid?” 

**  
**

Henry scrunched his little face up, clearly thinking over the big decision before hollering toward the front seat. “Diner burgers,  _ and milkshakes!!! _ ”

**  
**

Dean laughed to himself squeezing his palm around Benny’s as he started the engine. “That kid is never going to sleep tonight.”

**  
**

“Then our job as uncles was successful,” Benny chuckled.  Dean revved the engine just for Henry’s benefit and Benny found himself rolling his eyes fondly.  It never took long to get from the theatre to their favorite diner that was run by an old friend of theirs.  Mother to all wayward kids, Ellen Harvelle.  Sometimes it made him wonder why Ellen and her two close friends Jody and Donna didn’t just create a house for runaways.  It’s what they did regardless, just under the radar.  Hell they even took in a bruised up, brooding, angry little shit who had run all the way from Louisiana not once looking back.  

**  
**

Benny glanced over at a brightly grinning Dean and had to take in a deep breath.  If he hadn’t been “pulled over” by Jody, he would have never met Dean or have this amazing life he now had.  He thanked those three hard ass women every chance he got and tonight would be no different.  Before Dean could get out of the car Benny grabbed at his hand and kissed the inside of his palm.  Dean gave him a knowing look then squeezed his fingers tightly.  

**  
**

Benny nodded and watched as Dean got out of the car to start unbuckling Henry.  Though they didn’t happen very often now, the little bouts of the overwhelming feelings still got him from time to time.  HIs way of telling Dean he needed a moment started from when they very first started dating...a small kiss on the palm and Dean knew to not bombard Benny with “are you okay” questions.

**  
**

There was a tap on his window and Benny found himself smiling, shaking himself out of the weird funk he quickly got out of the car and took up his boyfriend’s hand.

**  
**

Dean gave a small squeeze of reassurance back to Benny but didn’t comment. It wasn’t the time or place, not to mention it was clear to him that Benny just wasn’t ready for it. He’d bring it up in his own time. So Dean did what he could and just focused his attention on Henry. He scooped up his nephew and playfully tickled his sides as they stepped through the door, the smell of home and comfort hitting his nose immediately. 

**  
**

“C’mon bud, let’s go make some pretty ladies smile.”

**  
**

* * *

**  
**

“Now, you two better find your asses back in a booth sooner than last time you hear?” Ellen demanded, handing them a huge bag of leftovers.  Dean made grabby hands for it and Benny chuckled, pulling the woman close to give her a warm hug.

**  
**

“Yes ma’am, thank you,” he said the last bit in a whisper, Ellen’s arms squeezing him a bit tighter.  Benny pulled away to let Henry and Dean in.  He was stretching his back when he caught sight of someone jogging past the window.  Why the hell would someone be running out in this weather?  Benny shook his head and turned back to his little family, grinning when Henry grabbed his fingers.

**  
**

Henry did his best to make his eyes look big and wide as he looked up at both Dean and Benny before asking, “Can I splash in the puddles pleaaaseee?”

**  
**

“I dunno kiddo, your daddy will kill me if we ruin your clothes for a little pneumonia inducing fun,” Dean answered, thinking hard about the question he had an idea. “How bout we take baby through the puddles and make the water splash up even higher?”

**  
**

Henry’s eyes widened and he bounced a buzzing energy seeping out through every limb. “Can we?” 

**  
**

“Sure bud, just gotta promise me you’ll help clean her up tomorrow when it’s gonna be nice and sunny.” Dean raised a brow and waited but Henry agreed eagerly. “Alright then, let’s get goin’”

**  
**

They stepped out of the diner after another round of hugs before Dean and Benny were tugging an excited Henry backward to keep him from beelining across the parking lot toward baby “Woah there, we ain’t in no rush.”

**  
**

“C’mon, Uncle Deannn. Hurryyyy.”

**  
**

“Hey, relax bub, we’ll get there,” Benny chuckled, taking his turn to getting Henry buckled in.  He crawled into his seat and yawned a bit.  “Alright Deano, onward.” 

**  
**

He gripped onto the handle as Dean smirked, maneuvering Baby close to the sidewalk.  Benny should have been paying attention but he was so distracted by Henry’s peals of laughter and Dean’s bright smile he didn’t notice until it was too late when a huge wave of water rose up, hitting the side of the car...and the very unsuspecting pedestrian on the sidewalk.

**  
**

“Oh shit, Dean, pull over,” Benny demanded when he heard a loud shout followed by a muffled curse.  Dean looked puzzled but then the color was draining from his face when he saw the poor guy completely drenched.

**  
**

“Oh fu-dge!” Dean shouted, rushing to steer the car closer to the sidewalk.”Sit still kiddo we have to apologize.” 

**  
**

Henry just nodded a little sleepily now that his brain wasn't being overloaded with excitement and was probably suffering from what Dean imagined was a sugar crash.

**  
**

Dean jumped out of the car just a few steps behind Benny immediately starting with, “I am so sorry, man.”

**  
**

Benny scrambled out of the car and hurried over to where Dean was apologizing profusely to the poor guy.  He hadn’t looked up yet, just kept staring at his soaked through clothes as if he truly couldn’t believe that this actually happened to him.

**  
**

“We are so so-” Benny’s words got lodged in his throat when the guy finally perked his head up, leveling Benny with the most intense blue eyes he had ever seen.  He always believed that Dean had the most wicked eyes but now, this guy was giving his boyfriend a run for his money.  There was a strained silence between them when Mr. Blue Eyes did probably the most adorable thing, freaking tilted his head to the side and scrunched up his face like a damn kitten.

**  
**

“Do you normally try to create waves to splash people?” He asked with a huff.  Benny stared even harder, the dude’s voice was so damn deep and if Benny was being honest, kinda gave him goosebumps.  When he glanced over at his boyfriend he wasn’t surprised (but extremely amused) that Dean was staring at the guy too, sizing him up.  

**  
**

It took him a minute but eventually Dean managed to shake himself out of the creepy staring loop he’d accidentally got caught in. “No, no sorry I- my nephew likes it when we drive through the potholes in the rainstorm and I didn’t see you until way after it was too late. I really am so sorry.”

**  
**

The guy seemed to be exhausted and obviously drenched, Dean couldn’t just let him keep walking like that, not without offering to help. “Why don’t you let me give you a ride home or maybe just some dry clothes or something. It’s the least we can do, right Benny?”

**  
**

“Yeah!  Yeah let us get you something...anything,” Benny spluttered, his hands waving a bit.  He let out a nervous laugh but pressed his lips together quickly when the guy did not seem amused.  Finally a small grin began to slowly stretch the stranger’s lips and his face smoothed out.

**  
**

“If you could give me a lift to my work so I can change that would be brilliant,” he answered, laughing a little as he started to shiver just a bit.  

**  
**

Benny quickly peeled off his leather jacket and before he realized what he was doing, it was draped over the guy’s shoulders.  There was a snort behind him and he had to keep from kicking Dean in the shins.  The guy didn’t seem to mind, if anything he was shocked, his cheeks turning a pretty shade of pink that was doing something to Benny’s already tight chest.

**  
**

“Sure, we’d love to give you a ride,” Dean said, trying and probably failing to hide the playful flirtation in his voice. He didn’t linger though, just walked around the backseat and held the door open for the guy. When he got closer, Dean couldn’t help himself he held his hand out. “Dean Winchester, and you are?”

**  
**

“Castiel Novak,” he answered with a shy smile, reaching out to take Dean’s hand.  It was warm and he felt the urge to move closer but slipped into the car instead, not wanting to make a fool of himself.

**  
**

“I’m Benny Lafitte, and that little man is Henry.  So, where can we take ya?” Benny asked once he was settled in his seat.

**  
**

“The Lawrence Public Library,” Castiel answered, pulling the leather jacket closer and humming softly at good it smelled.

**  
**

Benny bit down hard on his bottom lip and gave Dean a knowing look, his boyfriend’s knuckles were already white with his grip on the steering wheel.  Benny had to fight the snicker, Dean was so easy...besides being with a bear like himself, Dean had a kink for nerds...especially librarians.  

**  
**

“You heard the man Dean-o,” Benny smirked.

**  
**

He had to take a couple deep breaths before he felt safe driving again. Goddamn the guy had no idea how many of Dean’s buttons were being pushed just by being within five foot of the guy. Not only was the guy so fucking gorgeous it hurt, but he had deep blue eyes that Dean could get lost inside. Even in the short time they’d spent together Dean could tell the guy was at least a little shy and awkward not to mention the gorgeous blush he’d caught. Then he had to say he worked at the damn library like Dean wasn’t already half hard in his pants. “So, Cas.. can I call you Cas?”

**  
**

“Of course,” Castiel replied, his fingers idly running over the seams in the leather seats.

**  
**

Dean let out a whispered curse when he saw the fond way Castiel’s hands moved over his baby, like he was treasuring the opportunity to sit inside her. It was enough to drive a sane man crazy and Dean was probably more than halfway there on his own. Clearing his throat he tried to keep himself focused, “Awesome. So you’re a librarian, Cas?”

**  
**

Castiel found himself smiling brightly as he thought of his job.  It was completely against what his parents had wanted for him but it made him so incredibly happy.  “Yes, have been there for a few years now,” Castiel said.  His eyes flicked over to Benny when he heard the older man suck in a sharp breath.  Benny just shook his head but returned the smile which for some reason relieved Castiel.

**  
**

“That’s cool,” Realizing that it wasn’t much further, Dean knew he at least had to try to make a move. The guy was gorgeous and it seemed like he wasn’t too weird or anything. So, with one more deep breath he smiled into the rearview mirror for a second before adding, “You should let us take you to dinner, or drinks. A three minute ride is hardly repayment for splashing you like that.”

**  
**

“Oh well...sure, I’d love that,” Castiel said, biting on his bottom lip.

**  
**

Benny did a little dance inside his head and gave Dean a huge grin at his quick thinking, “What time ya off tomorrow?  We’d do it tonight but we got little man,” he said turning to face Castiel a bit more.

**  
**

“Oh it’s alright, um tomorrow I get off around 5,” Castiel answered, suddenly remembering he should have been back a few minutes ago.  His coworker was going to give him that stern look again for being late.  He couldn’t help it though, he loved running.  Especially during the rain.  

**  
**

“Sounds awesome, we'll pick you up at five.” Dean smiled as brightly as he could without looking like a serial killer and held his breath as the vision of everything he'd ever wanted outside of Benny slowly made Its way toward the foot.

**  
**

“O-Okay, thank you so much for giving me a ride back to my work,” Castiel said when he saw the building looming close.  He didn’t want to get out of the car, he was too scared that he might not ever see these two men again.

**  
**

“No problem cher, it’s the least we could do,” Benny answered with his most charming smile.  Castiel blushed a bit and Benny couldn’t help snickering at that.

**  
**

Castiel was about to climb out but he remembered the jacket and was about to take it off when there was warm, large hand squeezing his shoulder.  Benny had leaned over the bench seat to stop him.

**  
**

“You can give it back to me tomorrow,” Benny said, giving him a wink that went straight down into Castiel’s groin.  

**  
**

“Thank you again...I’ll um, see you tomorrow,” Castiel laughed a little and scrambled out of the car.

**  
**

Dean let out a sigh of relief when Cas was out of the car. Chancing another glance back at Henry until he was reassured he was still asleep before turning to his boyfriend. “You better be planning to fuck me hard and fast tonight.” 

**  
**

“You better hope the kid stays asleep tonight,” Benny chuckled, watching through the window as Castiel scurried into the building, his little pause to check to see if they were still there making Benny smile even more.

**  
**

“So...you like him?” Benny asked, scooting over a bit.

**  
**

“Yeah, I really like him.’ Dean answer before pulling back onto the road and pointing his baby toward home. There was a warm feeling in his gut and Dean allowed himself to hope for the first time in a long while. Samandriel was sweet and he’d been a lot of fun, but Dean knew the score right away. He knew the kid didn’t plan on sticking around and he understood. It helped him keep things realistic. Now though, now he felt like there was a good chance Cas might be just the right fit for them.

**  
**

* * *

**  
**

Castiel hurried through his closing chores for the library only to stop and take in a deep breath.  It was Sunday and he was all alone in the building.  Aaron had requested the time off and at first Castiel had been irritated but now he was grateful.  He really didn’t want to have to explain his sudden giddiness.  Honestly, he didn’t even understand it himself.  The two men were only taking him out because they felt guilty for splashing water on him.  

**  
**

But he had seen the way both Dean and Benny looked at him.  At some point it felt like they wanted to take him home and eat him.  It was flattering and extremely confusing all at the same time.  Castiel got the vibe that the two were a couple so then why would they be looking at him like that?  Maybe they were just really good friends...whatever the reason Castiel was eager to get this part of his day over with.

**  
**

Glancing up at the clock he bristled when he realized he only had twenty minutes before they would be showing up.  He ran around the Library to make sure everything was done he hurried towards the office to get his stuff and to change into something a bit better than his usual work clothes.  He changed out of his dress slacks and now wrinkled white shirt, trading them for dark washed tight jeans and an even darker blue shirt.  His hair was unsalvageable but he did run his fingers through it a few times before giving up.

**  
**

He blinked his eyes a few times, groaning at the dull burn going on under his contacts.  After debating with himself for a minute he finally just pulled them out and yanked on his glasses, his smile from earlier turning into a frown.  He had really wanted to look nice and now he just looked like a frumpy nerd.  There was a muffled horn sound and Castiel yelped, scrambling to snatch up his clothes along with the borrowed leather jacket and hurried towards the entrance to the Library.

**  
**

As soon as Dean saw the dark frames highlighting Cas’ eyes he groaned. It was like the guy was trying to kill him with hotness. He knew Benny would call him a drama queen but he didn’t care. Dean slammed his head gently against the steering wheel, turned to Benny and said, “If I don't make it tell Sammy and Henry I love them.” 

**  
**

“I'm sure you'll be just fine sweetheart,” Benny chuckled, his own breath hitching in his chest as Castiel got closer.  The guy was cute as all hell mixed with just enough sexy that it was dangerous for Benny's poor heart.  He just kept hoping that they wouldn't scare him off….

**  
**

Castiel bit his lip and smile shyly at Dean when the man got out of the car to help into the backseat.  He said a soft thank you and settled into the leather with a sigh.

**  
**

Dean swallowed hard before climbing back into the car, giving himself a second to just breathe and will down any kind of teenage flashbacks his body was wanting to bring back. He was a grown man damnit, he could control his dick. At least that’s what he tried to tell himself anyway. Once he slid back onto his seat, Dean smiled up at Cas. “Benny and I will eat about anything that don’t eat us first How about you, what’s your poison?”

**  
**

“Oh, I don't mi-”

**  
**

“Ah ah cher, you choose,” Benny chuckled turning in his seat to face Dean but was now able to really look at Castiel.  That little blush was back on his cheeks and Benny really couldn't help licking over his bottom lip.

**  
**

“Then I guess Harvelle’s, I adore the burgers,” Castiel laughed softly.  Benny let out a groan and reached over to slap at Dean's arm.

**  
**

“Kid, you're speaking our language,” Benny smirked.  Castiel couldn't see it, only when Dean jumped a bit but Benny's fingers dug into his thigh.

**  
**

Dean fought back a whine and was barely able to keep his eyes open fully at the image of Cas sitting in one of the faded leather booths and digging into Ellen’s food, it was too much. Sure the guy was fucking hot but Dean was more focused on the images of Castiel in his favorite places doing the most mundane things that made his heart skip over more than a few beats. His voice was a little gruffer when he spoke again, but Dean tried not to be a friggin weirdo and scare Cas off, so he let his lips pull into a smirk and he talked. “Best burgers in the state, next to mine at least. When I stopped working the grill, the quality suffered a little but it’s still a damn good patty.”

**  
**

“And he ain't lyin, his burgers will damn near put you in a coma they are so good.  I'm surprised I ain't bigger than I already am,” Benny laughed.  He patted Dean's thigh as he watched his boyfriend’s breathing get a bit more controlled.

**  
**

“I'd love to try them sometime,” Castiel said softly, a huge gummy smile spreading on his lips.  The car pulled to a stop in front of the diner and once again be was surprised that Dean quickly slipped out and helped him crawl out.  He was beginning to see that these two men were nothing like what he was used to.

**  
**

Dean shut the car door behind Cas but didn’t settle until the guy leaned into his space a little. They fell in line with Benny who’d waited just a couple feet away from the other side of the trunk. It was quiet as the moved toward the Roadhouse and Dean had to shove his hand in his pocket to keep himself from reaching out to touch at the base of Castiel’s spine. Dean resisted long enough for Benny to hold the door open for them but then he practically leapt at the chance to usher Cas through the entryway. 

**  
**

It was just a small gesture but it was enough to have Dean’s pulse spiking. He hoped it would at least give the guy a clue they were interested. The fact that it made his fingers tingle when they were flush against the bottom of Castiel’s tee shirt was unrelated. The navy fabric felt soft under his touch and he cursed himself when he realized he would have to pull away if he didn’t want to make things even more awkward. 

**  
**

Benny smirked as he watched his boyfriend become all kinds of flustered when it came to Castiel.  He knew without a doubt that later, people would ask him why he wasn’t worried or why he was encouraging this but they would just never understand the relationship he and Dean had.  

**  
**

He followed closely and slipped into their favorite booth in the back that was still pretty close to the bar so they could shout at Jo, Ash or Ellen.. pretty much anyone who passed them actually.  Benny was a little surprised when Dean chose to sit next to him but he was happy for it, his need to have Dean’s warmth against him was steadily growing.

**  
**

They never had to wait very long until Jo came bustling out to take their order.  She did pause when she saw the new guy, her eyes bulging a bit.  Everyone had just gotten used to the idea of Samandriel when he had to leave.  After the introductions were made they finally got their order in.  Dean’s hand closed around his knee when Castiel ordered pretty much the same damn thing they did.  Including the bacon.

**  
**

This kid was getting to be perfect but Benny refused to get his hopes up.  They still had no clue what his preference was or if he was even interested, including the fact of being with both of them.  

**  
**

“So Cas...how old are ya?” Benny asked taking a sip of his soda.  

**  
**

“I just turned 26 a few months ago, what about you two?” Castiel asked biting his bottom lip again.  At this rate he was going to have permanent teeth marks.  

**  
**

“I’m 32, Deano is 31,” Benny answered simply.

**  
**

“Actually, we met here. Benny and I went to school together for a while, but it wasn't until Ellen put us both to work that we really noticed one another.” Dean gave a find look over to his boyfriend before turning his gaze back to Castiel. “We've pretty much been together ever since.” 

**  
**

Dean licked his lips and took a deep breath, “What about you? I mean...are you seeing anyone?”

**  
**

Castiel blushed a bit but couldn’t help smiling at the little story, “No...just recently broke up with someone,” he said, looking down at his hands.  He sighed a bit before looking back at them, “I uh, caught my boyfriend sleeping with someone who I thought was my best friend.”

**  
**

Benny cursed under his breath, shaking his head as his hand clenched into a fist.  He didn’t understand that mentality at all.  It was completely beyond him how anyone could just cheat on someone they were investing their time and energy on.  If the person was unhappy, fucking nut up and say something.

**  
**

“I’m so sorry to hear that cher,” Benny said softly.

**  
**

“Yeah man, that sucks.” Dean hesitated, even began chewing on his thumb a little. It was a nervous tick he’d picked up but he couldn’t help it. It was the perfect opening and Dean was becoming impatient to know whether or not it would be something that would make Cas thoughtful or disgusted. He had already put far too much hope into the possibilities.

**  
**

“We had a split of our own recently. There was someone else, but he moved across the country for school. He’d been upfront with us the entire time so It’s not like we weren’t expecting it. Still though, I don’t think that makes it much easier.” Dean used that opportunity to slot his fingers through Benny’s and squeeze. They both still missed Samandriel, but it was time to move on whether Cas was interested or not.

**  
**

Castiel froze, staring at the two across from him.  Were they for real?  The somber looks on their faces and the way Benny brought their joined hands up to his lips spoke volumes.  “So...are you guys in an open relationship then?” he asked slowly. 

**  
**

Benny shook his head with a little smile, “Nah, could never do something if Dean wasn’t involved.  It’s kinda hard to explain but we’ve always wanted a third person with us.  Samandriel had been amazing and we learned a lot from our relationship with him, but like Dean said, he had to leave,” Benny answered, giving another kiss to Dean’s fingers.  

**  
**

“Okay…” Castiel swallowed hard and sat up, his hands coming up to rest on the table, “Is it...you know, just about the sex?” he whispered, his eyes going a bit wide.

**  
**

Dean couldn’t help the small chuckle that came out. Castiel was just too fucking adorable. It was ridiculous, really. “No, I mean don’t get me wrong that part’s pretty great too, but no. I know Benny as well as I know myself but we get different things from this and it’s not just about sex for either of us.”

**  
**

He waited until Jo sat their drinks on the table and moved back away before starting up again, “There was even a few months in highschool we tried to make it work with a girl named Rhonda, but that didn’t last long either. It’s been trial and error but we’re happy as we are and if we happen to find the right person that fits with us, that’s even better.”

**  
**

Castiel couldn’t help imagining what it would be like to not only be taken care of by one man, but two.  It was a little overwhelming and he had to take a drink of his tea.  There was something so different about Dean and Benny that he hadn’t seen in other men.  They were charming sure and even sometimes cocky but it wasn’t overbearing like most guys he’d gone on dates with.  

**  
**

His grip tightened on his glass as he held his breath, his eyes just barely able to tear away to look at what he was hoping were hopeful glances on the two men, “W-what kind of um, person are you looking for?”

**  
**

Benny grinned, his hand tightening around Dean’s, “I personally need someone who isn’t afraid to call either of us out on our bullshit...someone who can handle their own but who isn’t afraid to let either me or Dean take care of them.  I can get pretty clingy, Dean will vouch for me about that,” Benny chuckled, “So that goes without saying I need someone who can handle that.  Also...someone I can trust to take care of the most important person in my life,” Benny said a bit quieter.  

**  
**

“You just don’t know how to hold back at all do you,” Dean asked, turning to Benny with a fond grin. He glanced back toward Cas while shaking his head, “The guy’s about as subtle as an anvil but he’s right. We don’t require a whole lot but we’re not really apologetic for the things we do need.”

**  
**

Castiel shifts in his seat and Dean immediately picks up on the movement. “Look, man this..it doesn’t have to be anything. It can just be us taking you to dinner and maybe being friends or something if that’s what you want, if you’re uncomfortable or something.”

**  
**

“No!  I mean, no I’m not uncomfortable this is just, well a lot to take in.  I’ve never met anyone in or wanting a polyamorous relationship.  I’m pretty curious about it to be honest,” Castiel said quickly, knowing his face was resembling a tomato right about now.

**  
**

Benny snickered, “I am brutally honest and no, I don’t hold back.  So I’m going to lay it out on the table,” he said, quickly wiggling away to avoid Dean’s stomping foot, “We like you.  Yeah we know we just met and all but we do.  Not gonna make any apologies about that.  Dean and I are not into rushing things, especially not recently.  We want a relationship with someone who can stand to be with the two of us,” Benny laughed a little.  Castiel blushed again and Benny fought the urge to grab for his hand.

**  
**

“We want to get to know you and we’ll answer any and all questions you have for us.  Like Dean said, if this just ends up as all being friends then awesome.”

**  
**

Castiel looked between them and nodded, a soft laugh escaping his mouth, “I’d like that, getting to know you two I mean.  And...if anything more comes from it, I’ll be pretty okay with that too,” he said, hoping that it was enough for Dean and Benny to know that he was interested but he did need things to go super slow.

**  
**

“Awesome, so what’s it like working in the library? I bet it’s pretty quiet in there, do you ever get lonely?” Dean asked, trying not to choke on his drink when Benny’s hand squeezed at his thigh and gave him a look that clearly meant he knew exactly what Dean was thinking. He just shrugged in return. They’d said they wanted to get to know Cas, and this just happened to be what Dean wanted to know at the moment. He wasn’t going to apologize for it.

**  
**

Castiel laughed a little, “Yeah, but I love it.  I grew up in a very large household so now the quiet is just soothing.  It does get a bit lonely and sometimes just a bit creepy when I’m there by myself but other than that it’s great.  What is it that you two do?”

**  
**

“Well, we’re both high school teachers,” Benny laughed.  It always threw people off and he enjoyed the look of shock on Castiel’s face, “Yeah, I teach shop while Dean teaches Home Ec.  Which really works out for me because he brings home pie...a lot,” he grinned.

**  
**

“It’s called  _ Life Skills _ now, because they are skills you need for  _ life, Ben.” _ Dean playfully pushes his shoulder into Benny making them both laugh. “It’s fun, and the kids actually enjoy my class. It helps that I’m also the baseball coach, we went all the way to State last year.” 

**  
**

“Oh congratulations!  How long have you both been teachers?” Castiel asked, leaning forward with interest.  The conversation lasted all the way through dinner and even a few hours after.  It was fun, light hearted and for first time since he could remember, he didn’t feel pressured.  Hanging out with these two older men was so easy that when they dropped him off, he didn’t feel guilty not inviting them in.  It was nice and he couldn't wait to see them again, which they had promised would be soon.

**  
**

* * *

**  
**

Benny did his rounds downstairs, making sure all the doors and windows were locked up tight before trotting up to their bedroom where Dean was already sitting on the edge of their bed.  A thoughtful look on his face as he mindlessly kicked his shoes off.  Benny chuckled, crossing over to his boyfriend to help him pull off his shirt.  Once it was on the floor with his shoes Benny pressed his hands on Dean’s knees and lowered himself to look directly in those distracted green eyes.

**  
**

“Answer me truthfully sweetheart, are we pursuin this with Cas?” he asked softly.

**  
**

Dean shrugged, he honestly wasn’t sure it was a good idea. No matter how much everything inside him seemed to call out for the guy. “I dunno, I mean...God we both know I want him, wanted him right away, but if I get even more invested and it doesn’t work out…”

**  
**

He trailed off, the ending blatantly obvious to anyone who knew him as well as Benny did. Castiel was ten kinds of everything Dean physically wanted and even more than that he seemed to be a great guy. Sure, he was a little odd and sometimes he was way too funny without trying to be but in just a few short hours Dean had already grown pretty attached. “I’m happy with what we have, I don’t know that the risk is worth it….What do you think?”

**  
**

“Well, we could try this out, take it slow, way slower than we did with Samandriel.  And just see what happens.  No matter what, you’ll have me, I ain’t goin nowhere.  I promised you a long time ago that it would take me giving you my last breath before I left ya.  But we talked about this cher, so many times.  We both know we want a third, I swear it’s not just you baby,” Benny said moving to sit next to his boyfriend on the bed.  Dean gave him that vulnerable look that he’d only seen a handful of times and quickly moved around on the bed until his back was pressed against the headboard and Dean was draped over his chest.

**  
**

“If you don’t wanna do this that’s fine but I don’t think you’ll be satisfied with it.  Is that a hit to my ego?  Not really because I know how you feel about me and I know how good I make ya feel,” Benny said reassuringly, his hands making little designs on Dean’s skin.

**  
**

“I’m not worried about us, that’s...I’ve been good with what we have for a long time. I just think that Alfie told us how it was going into it and I still kinda got a little heartbroken over the whole thing.” He paused, mouthing at the muscle of Benny’s pecs to distract both himself and his boyfriend. It only worked for a minute but it gave him enough time to get his thoughts in order. “Now this thing with Cas already feels like more than it should be and there’s just as big a chance that it’s not gonna work out with him either. I’m usually good at keeping my guard up but this guy is just sliding right through it.”

**  
**

“Who was the last person who got under your skin so quickly?” Benny asked with a grin, already knowing the answer.  When Dean turned up his face and it was all scrunched up and grumpy making Benny snort.  He leaned in to kiss at the pout on his lips.

**  
**

“I think, we should just see how it goes.  Get to know him like we said and just, let it happen.  Maybe you feel so connected with him already because...he’s truly our third.  I don’t know but you weren’t this worked up with Samandriel or even Cole and you had a mean ol’ crush on that boy,” Benny laughed.

**  
**

“I don’t know what it is, I don’t know why it’s like this but Cas is just, he’s different. Any time he’s within a couple feet of me I just wanna reach out, like it’s a habit I never knew I had. It’s really fucking weird to be honest, but If you wanna give it a try...then I’m with you one hundred percent.” Dean rubbed his hand up and down Benny’s thick side, letting his fingers skate over the smooth skin. “Just hope this one works out, cause I’m gonna be one helluva mess if it doesn’t.”

**  
**

Benny smiled softly and kissed Dean’s forehead, “And I’ll be there to piece you back together,” he said quietly, holding onto Dean until his boyfriend passed out right there on his chest.  Benny needed to move them so he wouldn’t wake up with a crick in his neck but he didn’t have the heart.  

**  
**

“Sweet dreams sweetheart,” Benny whispered, reaching over to turn the light out on the night stand.

**  
**

* * *

**  
**

Weeks passed and things between them progressed. It was slow, but steady and Dean found himself enjoying every moment of Castiel’s company. Benny seemed to be having just as much fun with the guy. They’d even gone to a foreign film while Dean was stuck late running drills with the team, trying his damndest to make sure they were ready for spring. He’d teased them a little but it had done his heart good to see them getting along too. 

**  
**

Benny had called and said he’d be late. One of the kids in his class was failing and he’d scheduled a tutoring session after school. Dean picked Cas up from work by himself and smiled wide when he opened the passenger door for him. The ride was familiar and comfortable by now, having spent at least a few nights a week, having dinner and drinks together. 

**  
**

When he’d slipped off his shoes by the door he asked,“I’ve got about an hour until I need to get on dinner, wanna start a movie or something?” 

**  
**

“Sure, there’s a few movies in your collection that I’ve been dying to watch,” Castiel grinned making a beeline towards the dvd cabinet.  He never realized just how sheltered he’d been until he met Dean and Benny.  They had opened his eyes to so many things, one in particular being movies.  Snatching up Chronicles of Riddick he bounced a bit on his toes as he showed Dean which one he picked out.

**  
**

There was a fond smile on Dean’s face but he didn’t tease him about it, just grabbed up the case to put it in.  Castiel kicked off his shoes and joined Dean on the couch, his knees drawing up to hug his arms around them.  He hadn’t remembered what socks he had put on that morning until Dean choked on a laugh, his finger pointing to the bee theme.

**  
**

“What?” he asked, his face turning to it’s usual shade of pink.

**  
**

“Nothing, you’re just..you’re adorable Cas,” he answered, laying his arm across the back of the couch just in case Castiel wanted to scoot closer. He hit play on the remote and smiled to himself as he caught another glimpse of the black and yellow striped socks with two tiny bees sticking out on the side.

**  
**

Castiel groaned and covered his face, allowing for his head to drop to the side and connect with Dean’s shoulder.  Benny and Dean were always calling him that, adorable or ‘too cute for words.’  It always made him feel warm and for some odd reason, made him want to cuddle.  Which was something they’d just recently started doing.  

**  
**

It had been an accident the first time, his head falling over onto Benny’s chest because he passed out and didn’t even remember them moving him to lay down cross their legs.  The second time had been him testing the waters, his legs draped over Benny’s while his head rested on Dean’s thigh.  Neither one of them made a huge deal out of it and the mere fact that he fell asleep again cemented the idea that he really could trust these two men. 

**  
  
**

Now it was almost a regular thing to find his head resting on one of their shoulders, like now.  Though, Dean was a bit harder to get past the hurdle of curling his arm around Castiel’s side.  He wasn’t pushing it though, just made himself comfortable and turned his attention to the movie.

**  
**

Dean hummed happily when Cas curled into him. There was a thrill beneath his skin every time but he never pushed it. He always wanted Castiel to feel like he was in control of how things were going. They watched for a while, until Dean got distracted. He used his free arm to move closer until he could flick at the small, plush bee hanging from the sock’s rim. He chuckled as it bounced back and forth a little. 

**  
**

His head popped up a little to see Cas’ expression. It wasn’t until the words were already spilled from his mouth that he realized just how close their faces were. Dean swallowed hard but pulled back just a little, not wanting to overstep. “You’re incredible, you know that?”

**  
**

Castiel gave him a pout, his bottom lip jutting out just a little, “Just because I like bees and these just so happen to be my favorite socks?” he said with just a slight whine.

**  
**

“No, not just that. It’s...it’s everything.” Dean sat back a little, needing the space between them to catch his own breath before he could even attempt to say what was on his mind. He inhaled deeply and relaxed his head back against the couch for a second before returning his attention to Cas.

**  
**

“It’s those big blue eyes, and the way your whole face lights up when you smile. The way you’re ridiculous when you try to be funny, but you’re hilarious when you’re not even trying at all. I just, I dunno, man. I’m not really as good with the words as Benny is, but I think you’re pretty damn awesome.” Dean rubbed at the back of his neck nervously, his eyes flicking to the tv and back again not sure which option was the safest. 

**  
**

Castiel didn’t know how to respond, there was a sudden lump in his throat that he was desperately trying to swallow down.  He wanted to tell Dean all the little things he had noticed as well.  How dangerous those green eyes of his were, especially when they sparkled with mischief.  The way he always tried to take care of Benny and now even him and it was all the tiny little things that could easily pass over someone who wasn’t paying attention.  And it wasn’t just Dean but his relationship with Benny as well.  It was everything that they did for each other and how he so badly wanted to be apart of that. 

**  
**

Castiel took in a deep breath and flinched when he realized that Dean was staring hard at him, his mouth slightly opened.

**  
**

“D-Did I just say that out loud?” he asked, his entire body trembling a bit when Dean slowly nodded his head.

**  
**

“You know you can, whenever you want...all you gotta do is say so. There’s no rush here Cas and I can’t speak for Benny, not really, but I’m all in with you. I-I think I have been for a while now,” Dean replied, doing his best to keep his heart from leaping out of his chest. It was all a little overwhelming and he’d thought it was just another day but then Cas had to go and wear those goddamn socks.

**  
**

“I know and you both have been so incredibly patient...so much so I’m a little surprised that you still want me around,” Castiel laughed a little, dipping his face down as his hands fumbled a bit in his lap.  He felt Dean shift around a bit but he kept his eyes glued to his fingers.

**  
**

“Hey, that’s not what I meant at all. I mean don’t get me wrong, you’re gorgeous and of course I want you but even if we were sitting here on this couch a year or five years from now and you still weren’t ready, or didn’t want it…I’d still want you to be right here with me, with us.” Dean squeezed his arm around Cas’ side gently, knowing the guy was already familiar with the touch and not bothered by it. “It’s not about that for me, but if I have to tell you that every day in order for it to sink in, that’s what I’ll do.”

**  
**

Castiel took in a deep breath and finally looked up, that dangerous little sparkle in Dean’s eyes.  It wasn’t mischief this time but that sparkle always managed to make Castiel’s chest flutter.  He leaned in slowly and kissed Dean’s cheek, keeping their faces close enough to gently rub their noses together.  He was ready for anything and everything with these two wonderful men but he was kind of scared to jump over the hurdle and kiss Dean.

**  
**

“No rush, no expectations...you just say if and when you’re ready. I promise, there’s no timetable here.” Dean’s voice was barely above a hushed whisper, but with Castiel’s lips so close to his he didn’t want to press his luck. He drew his hands up to cup Cas’ jawline and slid his thumb over the plump pink lip before twisting just a little so he could drop a small kiss to Castiel’s cheek as well. 

**  
**

Castiel swallowed hard and turned his face to look up into Dean’s eyes again and inched just that small fraction closer, their lips just grazing over the other, “I’m ready,” he whispered.

**  
**

Unable to keep himself from pulling back, Dean just breathed the words against Castiel’s lips. “Are you sure?” 

**  
**

“Yes,” Castiel answered, unable to tamper down his smile.

**  
**

Dean let out a happy chuckle and moved in just a little. He pressed their lips together softly for a few rapid beats of his heart before he moved his mouth at all. Once it was clear that Castiel meant ready for more than a chaste kiss, he happily deepened it. He tugged Cas’ lower lip into his mouth and pulled it between his, playfully nipping at it with tiny clacks of his teeth. 

**  
**

Castiel sighed, wrapping his arms around Dean’s neck to bring them closer.  He felt the first nudges of Dean’s tongue and greedily parted his lips.  A muffled moan leaving his mouth when their tongues met, slowly rolling over the other.  He had never been kissed like this before, slow and sensual, his toes curling as Dean manhandled him sideways onto his lap.  Castiel leaned back against the arm of the couch as Dean continued to devour his mouth, soft little moans and sighs escaping from both of them.  

**  
**

He had no idea how long they had kissed for but neither of them were even aware of the audience they now had.

**  
**

Benny had entered the house a few minutes ago, wanting to curl up on the couch with Dean and maybe tempt Castiel into joining the pile.  But what he walked in on was even better.  Something curled in his chest, soothing the nerves that had begun to build there that maybe Castiel didn’t want them.  Now he stood watching the two of them make out, Dean’s hand disappeared up the back of Castiel’s shirt while his hands were tangled in Dean’s hair.

**  
**

Grinning like a fool he leaned up against the door frame and cleared his throat, loving the way they jerked apart with very swollen lips, “Well, should I be jealous you two started without me?”

**  
**

“The only reason you should be jealous is if you're not going to join us…” Dean answered, lifting his brow in question. “Oh and dinner’s going to be late, I got distracted by dessert.”

**  
**

“Oh my God,” Castiel laughed, covering his face with his hands as he blushed uncontrollably.  There was a warmth next to him and suddenly his hands were gently being pulled away.  He was met with a fond but tired smile and he couldn’t help cupping the side of Benny’s face.  The older man moaned softly, pressing his head into his palm.

**  
**

“May I darlin?” Benny asked, his eyes flitting down to Castiel’s already puffy lips.  He nodded eagerly and soon he was being met by another pair of hungry lips.

**  
**

Benny cupped the side of Castiel’s neck and moaned into the kid’s mouth.  His lips were so soft and he couldn’t help sucking on his bottom one, the little mewl he got in response making him do it a bit harder.

**  
**

“Mmm, I see what you mean,” Benny grinned, looking past a now dazed Castiel to his amused boyfriend, “C’mere,” he grumbled, pulling Dean closer by his shirt to get at his lips.

**  
**

Benny’s lips were warm and familiar. The scruffy beard rubbing against Dean’s face. There were hints of clove and mint in his mouth and the velvet soft touch of his tongue always brought him to his knees. “Mmm, missed you.”

**  
**

“Missed you too, both of you,” Benny grinned pecking at Castiel’s lips, chuckling when he chased after him a little.  “So...am I right to assume that this is really happening?  That this wasn’t some happy little accident?”  

**  
**

Castiel laughed a little, snuggling further against Dean but kept one hand tangled in Benny’s shirt, “Yeah...it’s happening,” he answered.  Benny grinned wide, leaning in to press a quick kiss to both of their cheeks.

**  
**

“I’m going to take a shower, are we ordering somethin for dinner or what?” Benny asked.

**  
**

“If we wanna eat tonight I think we’ll have to,” Dean laughed, lifting Cas further into his lap and dipping his head to leave a small kiss at the base of his neck. “Pizza?”

**  
**

“Sounds good to me, you order while I clean up,” Benny said, groaning as he got up to his feet.  He was about two steps away when he felt Dean grab at him from behind, giving him a real welcome home hug.  “Mmm, thank you sweetheart,” he said, nuzzling his head against Dean’s before he was released to head upstairs.

**  
**

Castiel was sitting on the arm of the couch when Dean came back, a peaceful smile on his face, “He okay?”   

**  
**

“Yeah he just takes his work too personally sometimes. Honestly, I guess we both do but Ben has a little more  trouble leaving it at school I think.” Dean gives Cas a small peck on the lips before picking up the cordless and digging through the speed looking for Giovanni's.

**  
**

* * *

**  
**

Benny was finishing up getting the dishes into the drying rack when there was a tug on his arm.  Castiel was playfully trying to lead him back towards the couch, “Hey hey, I gotta-”

**  
**

“No, that can wait, c’mon Benny,” Castiel pouted.  Benny shook his head and finally gave up, allowing to be pulled into the family room where Dean was already sprawled out on the couch.  He did move so Benny could sit in the middle, Dean on his right while Castiel settled on his left.  

**  
**

“Mmm, this is nice,” Benny groaned as Dean’s familiar warmth settled against him but he damn near melted into the couch when Castiel matched it.  Samandriel had been lukewarm at best but this, this hit a special spot in his soul that made him become a noodle.

**  
**

Dean switched the tv over to netflix and scrolled through until he found one of the dozen disney comedies and switched it on. In front of anyone else, Dean would deny the hell out of enjoying cartoon movies, classic or not.. but with Benny and Cas he was comfortable being himself. Besides, he could tell by the weary look on Benny’s face that he needed something to make him smile. 

**  
**

Dean waited until the opening credits finished before he leaned into Benny’s ear. “You okay?”

**  
**

Benny nodded slowly, his hand squeezing at Dean’s hip as he turned his head to press his lips against his temple, “Yeah, just one of my students...sorry sweetheart,” he said softly.  There was movement from his other side and he smiled when Castiel snugged even deeper into his side.  God he could get very used to this.

**  
**

“Isn’t it always,” Dean answered softly, dropping small kisses just behind Benny’s ear and mapping out a line down his neck. It wasn’t rushed or heated but he knew how sensitive the area was for his boyfriend. He was almost positive it would be a good enough distraction to improve his mood even if only for a little while. He nuzzled deeper practically forcing Benny to tilt his head a little. He moaned happily when it gave him better access. “God you smell good.”

**  
**

“Mmm,” Benny groaned, his head falling back as Dean pampered him with kisses and small nibbles.  It felt amazing and all the troubles plaguing him a few minutes prior seemed to float away.  

**  
**

“How can I help?” Castiel asked quietly, not wanting to disturb Benny but really wanted to be included in helping the older man relax.

**  
**

Dean smiled into Benny’s neck, not even bothering to hold back his chuckle. “Whatever you’re comfortable with, but if you’re looking for suggestions…” Instead of further explaining, Dean just pushed up and onto his knees fluidly swinging one over Benny’s hips just barely missing Castiel’s knee as he settled down. 

**  
**

“Everything from here,”He tilted Benny’s head back and drew a line with his finger over the shell of his ear and all the way down to his clavicle. “to here will drive him wild and make him forget anything other than right now, here with us.”

**  
**

Benny chuckled lazily, his hands plopping down on top of Dean’s thighs as he explained just how to take him apart.  Usually he’d be teasing Dean at this point but he was so relaxed and tired, he couldn’t.  He did perk up at a new pair of lips tracing over his neck with curiosity.  Sharp teeth snagged at his skin as Castiel’s confidence grew and he found himself groaning a bit.

**  
**

Castiel swelled with pride when Benny moaned, his head tilting even further back.  One arm even moved to wrap around the small of his back to pull him in even closer.  He must have found a particularly good spot when Benny’s fingers squeezed at his hip.

**  
**

“Mmm. That’s it, you’re doing so good, Cas.” Dean’s fingers moved to glide through the messy black spikes of Castiel’s soft hair. It almost always looked like there was gel or product in it but he’d been incredibly surprised to find just how soft and pliant it was. He tugged experimentally on the handful he’d grabbed, using it to guide Cas closer toward Benny’s pulse point where he was the most sensitive. 

**  
**

“Ungh, right there,” Benny groaned, not even realizing his hand had slipped a bit and grabbed handful of Castiel’s ass, giving it a good squeeze.  Castiel gasped against his ear, letting out a soft mewl as he continued to suck at that magical spot behind his ear.

**  
**

Castiel had to will his body to keep from rutting forward, this was about Benny and getting him to forget, not to chase after his own orgasm. Though Dean’s hand in his hair and Benny’s gripping his ass too tightly did not help one bit.  Castiel wiggled closer and started rubbing Benny’s stomach, his hand blindly pulling up his shirt enough to touch his skin. 

**  
**

Dean watched as the low line of Benny’s soft belly was revealed and smiled. Castiel’s fingers lazily trailing up the mostly flat abdomen. It was almost so hypnotic that he’d forgotten his own efforts. He leaned in and bit down against Benny’s chin until he lifted his head and Dean could get the proper angle to kiss him again.

**  
**

As soon as he felt the soft warm tongue rolling against his Dean rubbed his fingers over the thick bulge in Benny’s sweats, swallowing the moan he’d brought out of him. Once he’d leaned far enough into Benny’s right ear that Castiel probably didn’t hear, Dean whispered,“Already so hard for us, Ben. I bet we can make you start leaking.”

**  
**

Turning to Castiel with a smug grin he pulled the boy’s head away for a moment and said, “How bout a kiss for me?”

**  
**

“Fuck cher,” Benny groaned, his hips jerking a bit against Dean’s fingers.  The mere image of Dean taking apart Castiel’s mouth again this close to his face was too much.  His fingers dug a bit harder into Castiel’s ass, a sharp hiss leaving his lips when Castiel whined into Dean’s mouth.  

**  
**

Castiel’s eyes rolled back a bit as Dean ravaged his mouth, biting and sucking his lips and tongue.  Then there was that grip on his ass that was making him shudder hard.  He wasn’t sure where this was going, well he had an idea but still, he was all for it though he was extremely nervous.

**  
**

When Dean rubbed his fingers over the tip of the bulge he felt the wet spot immediately. Grinning widely and not breaking pulling back from the kiss he gripped Benny’s cock as best he could and squeezed. When he felt Benny’s thighs clench and thrust beneath him, he finally eased away from Castiel’s mouth. “As nice as that was, sweetheart… I have other plans for my mouth at the moment.” 

**  
**

Not wasting any time, Dean slid off Benny’s lap. He grabbed a small pillow from the couch and put it under his knees on his way to the floor. His fingers dug beneath the waistband of his boyfriend’s sweats and Dean gave another quick look up at Benny and licked his lips. “Up.” 

**  
**

Benny gripped onto Dean's wrists and took in a deep breath.  He was more than needy for his boyfriend's sinful mouth to be wrapped around him but he first and foremost a gentleman.  

**  
**

“Cher, you gotta tell me you're comfortable with this,” Benny grumbled out, his glazed over as he looked over at their brand new partner.

**  
**

Castiel licked his lips slowly and gave the older man an impish smile.  Without a word he leaned forward a bit, his fingers dipping into the band of his pants to help Dean pull them down.

**  
**

Once they were wrapped around Benny's ankles Castiel got a good look at what had to be the most mouth watering cock he'd ever seen.  Long, thick and pulsing.  The head was glistening with his precum already and Castiel found himself licking his lips again.

**  
**

“Wow,” he said a bit breathlessly.  As Dean began to lean forward Castiel felt a spur of envy.  He made a soft keening noise and found himself being pulled close to Benny, the older man's mouth latching onto his neck.

**  
**

Dean let himself be pulled into the picture but not for long. He refocused his attention back to Benny’s dick and got to work. He didn't hold back at all. Instead he pulled every trick and twisted move that he knew Benny loved. He dug his fingernails into the meat of Benny’s thighs until he heard a choked off moan and felt his boyfriend's hips jerk up, pushing the already half sucked cock even deeper. Dean hummed around it and kept swallowing..

**  
**

Benny was close to losing his mind.  His body on overload with the sensations that both Dean and Castiel were causing him.  Castiel had moved closer to suck at that spot on his neck again, his curious fingers snaking up his shirt to drag a nail over his nipples.  Dean wasn’t playing fair, at all.  Every little trick he had he was using against Benny until he was a gasping moaning mess.

**  
**

“Fuck, oh fuck yes baby boy,” Benny growled out, finally getting with the program and threading his fingers through Dean’s hair as he started to thrust up into his moaning mouth. 

**  
**

Dean relaxed his throat, took in calm deep breaths through his nose and allowed Benny to fuck into the pressure. His lips tight around the full thickness of Benny’s large cock and the weight of it heavy on his tongue. He did what he could to tighten his cheeks and tighten his jaw around the perfect slide of Benny’s long shaft, loving the way it made his boyfriend fall apart.

**  
**

Benny let out a loud shout as he held Dean’s head still, cumming long and hard into his throat, “Fuuuuuck!” Benny fell back against the couch breathing heavily as his hips twitched.  Dean was being his usual little teasing self by licking all along his softening cock.

**  
**

“Holy shit…” Castiel groaned, not realizing what he was doing until he was licking at the side of Dean’s mouth where a dribble of cum had spilled out.  Dean quickly turned his head and kissed him, both of them groaning at the shared taste of Benny passing over their tongues.

**  
**

The flavor of Cas had been inviting, but the salty bitter fluid split between them nearly had Dean coming untouched. He was already rock hard from having Benny fuck his throat, that it would have taken much anyway. Dean moaned into Castiel’s mouth and sucked the remaining cum off his soft tongue. He knew his voice would be raspy and used, but Dean didn’t care. He loved the feel of Benny fucking into his throat and he didn’t mind the consequences. Just as he suspected his words were almost croaked out, “Mmm, fuck that’s hot.”

**  
**

Castiel blushed a bit as Benny groaned out his agreeance.  The man was completely spent, his hands lazily rubbing his and Dean’s lower back.  Castiel wasn’t sure what he was really ready for but he did want to do something and the line in Dean’s pants was very tempting.  He loved the confused look on Dean’s face as he got up and playfully pushed Dean onto the couch.  Taking the encouragement from Benny’s smile he sunk down on Dean’s lap, his ass and back pressed tightly against Dean’s front.  

**  
**

“I’ve never done this before,” he admitted, rolling his hips in a slow circle.

**  
**

“Oh fuck,” Dean hissed, the delicious grind of Cas on top of him had his head lolling back in pleasure. His eyes slammed shut and let out a breathy moan when the rough denim of Castiel’s jeans rubbed against his own. His cock already straining beneath the constricting fabric begging for release.

**  
**

He wants so badly to take it out, but doesn’t want to give up the feel of Castiel’s hips and ass  grinding into his lap. “That’s so good, fuck Cas you feel amazing.”

**  
**

Castiel could only nod, continuing with the slow movements until Dean’s fingers were digging into his waist, making him stutter and grind down a bit harder.  He wasn’t getting enough friction through their jeans but he was a little scared of removing them.  It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Dean, it was more of whether he could trust himself.

**  
**

When Benny’s hand joined in, rubbing up and down his inner thigh Castiel finally gave up, his hands flying to his zipper only to be stopped by both of the men.

**  
**

“Shhh...we’ll take care of ya darlin but don’t feel rushed okay?” Benny whispered cupping the side of Castiel’s flushed face.  He got a timid nod but Castiel continued to undo his jeans but less frantic this time.  Both him and Dean helped him get them off and Castiel settled back against Dean’s bulging groin with a long groan.

**  
**

“You mind if Deano gets a bit undressed as well?  The boxers will stay on if you want them too,” Benny asked, grinning when Castiel mewled but raised up again to help Dean this time.  Soon Castiel was back in Dean’s lap, his hips grinding down and the room filling with grunts and moaning.

**  
**

“Shit, that’s...fuck baby, that’s perfect. So gorgeous riding me like this. Makes me think about what it’d be like inside you. To be filling you up with my cock and have you riding it just like this.” Dean’s words were mostly muttered, a long stream of thoughts as he pushed his hips further into the plush curve of Castiel’s ass. He pulled the boy back against him until he could leave a small trail of biting kisses down his neck and over the smooth expanse of his shoulder blade. 

**  
**

Castiel whined loudly, one arm reaching up to grab at Dean’s neck.  The feeling of Dean’s impressive bulge sliding between his cheeks making him gasp and writhe.  He wanted, craved for more but was unsure of how to ask for it.  His mouth dropped open but all that came out was a gasping moan.  Benny had moved into Dean’s previous position but this time between their legs.  Castiel couldn’t help wrapping them around Benny’s hips, pulling him in closer.

**  
**

“Can we see you sweetheart?” Benny asked, his fingertips just barely going under Castiel’s boxers.  His hips stuttered a bit but all he got for an answer was Castiel whining.  “You gotta answer with your words.  Do you want more?” Benny asked, giving Dean a wink as his boyfriend grunted.  Castiel nodded with a few jerks and Benny slowly pulled his boxers off, keeping their eyes locked as Castiel’s hard cock sprang free.

**  
**

The soft cotton gave way to warm skin, to flesh and bone Dean could feel in his grip and it was perfect. He wasn’t at the right angle to get a good look at Castiel’s exposed cock, but the feeling of his cheeks spreading for the bulge in Dean’s boxers was enough to make him ready to cum. It had been a long time since he’d came in his underwear or jeans but if Cas didn’t get off soon, Dean wasn’t sure he’d have a choice.

**  
**

“Mmm, beautiful,” Benny growled, spitting into his hand and gripping Castiel’s straining cock.  His lips curled up into a smirk when the kid cried out, his hips going a bit wild for a second.  Between the two of them they working Castiel into a frenzy and by the look on Dean’s face, he was so close to his own orgasm.

**  
**

“My two gorgeous boys,” Benny groaned, biting down hard on his lip when Castiel let out the most sinful noise, his hips slowing down into a dirty grind.  Benny dragged his thumb hard over the head of his leaking cock and chuckled when Castiel spilled over with a cry. 

**  
**

When he felt Cas shudder through his orgasm Dean was relieved that the guy sort of fell forward into Benny. It gave him just enough room to pull down the waistband of his boxers until the tip of his cock was leaking against his stomach. 

**  
**

“Oh fuck, yes, yes..ungh,” A few more squeezes around his balls and Dean spilled over his own fist. Thick white ropes pouring over his fingers as the pleasure pulsed through his veins and out through his dick. 

**  
**

“Oh my God,” Castiel whined, pressing his face into Benny’s neck.  He felt Dean’s legs shake under him and suddenly there were two pairs of hot hands caressing his damp skin.  It felt amazing and he was damn near purring when he was pushed gently back against Dean’s chest.  He jerked hard as Benny dipped down to lick around his soft cock, cleaning him up.

**  
**

“You did so good sweetheart,” Benny cooed giving him a small kiss before pulling Dean into share Castiel’s taste like Dean had done with Castiel earlier.  They watched with wide eyes as Castiel wiggled around to clean up Dean’s mess then suddenly all three of them were sharing one filthy wet kiss.

**  
**

Dean loved the feeling of two bodies close enough to touch. Castiel's, hard lines and lithe muscle a stark contrast to Benny’s thick hips and softer angles. Not to mention two sets of hands, two tongues, two very different cocks. It made his head swim and his heart swell in blissful happiness. “Mmm, so perfect Cas. Been waiting for you for far too long I think.”

**  
**

Castiel smiled brightly and allowed the two men to arrange him in away that all three of them were snuggling on the couch.  He felt so incredibly safe and warm that he nuzzled his face into Dean’s chest and pulled Benny’s arms tightly around his stomach.  He no longer felt strange or even whorish for wanting both of them, they wanted him just as badly.  

**  
**

When Castiel started to snore softly Benny reached over to cup the side of Dean’s face, his thumb tracing over his cheek, “I think we finally found our third,” Benny whispered.  Something in his chest unfurled and he settled deeper into the couch.  He knew they needed to move, clean up and get somewhere more comfortable but he didn’t have the heart to move Castiel.

**  
**

Dean stared back into the bright blue of Benny’s eyes and he smiled. His lips curling up until he felt it in his cheeks. He dropped a kiss to Castiel’s head as the feeling of right just swopped over him in an even stronger way than it had in the beginning. “Yeah, I think he’s ours.”

**  
**

* * *

  


Henry’s backpack kept pulling down on his shoulders but he didn’t even care. Because today Uncle Cas was going to pick him up from school and take him to the big high school where he could see Uncle Dean and Uncle Benny. It had felt like forever since he’d seen them even though he got to spend the whole weekend just a few days ago. Now that he was six his daddy let him stay more than one night.  


**  
**

When he saw Cas smiling in the pickup line he wanted to run and give him a hug but he waited until Mrs. Missouri told him it was okay. She didn’t like it when he ran off without permission, even if he was just going to his dad or one of his uncles. 

**  
**

“CAS!!” he yelled, wrapping his arms around Cas’ waist and smiling up at him.  

**  
**

“Hey buddy!  How was school?” he asked hoisting Henry up into a tight hug.  Castiel gave a wave to Mrs. Missouri before taking the kid’s hand and leading him over to the car.  Even after two years, it still amazed him that Sam trusted him enough to pick his son up from the school.  Of course Sam had been really wary of him when they first met but that was to be expected.  Thankfully it hadn’t taken too long for the youngest Winchester to thaw out.

**  
**

Henry continued to rattle on about what he did in class, not once taking a breath until he was getting him in the backseat.  

**  
**

“We played twister today and I didn’t fall down not even once until everyone else was already out. Mrs. Bush gave me two prizes from the prize box and I picked out a yo-yo and a piece of candy. I already ate my candy but if you want I can show you my yo-yo when we get to the big boy school.” Henry clutched toward his backpack but it was too far away, he’d have to wait like he thought. “Uncle Dean can do all kindsa tricks with a yo-yo. He makes it twist and go like this,” Henry gestured his hands wildly to show just how awesome his uncle was with a yo-yo.

**  
**

Castiel snickered, pointing his car towards the high school.  He listened carefully and responded to the many questions that Henry had for him, loving this time he got with his nephew.  All too soon they were pulling into a parking spot and he had to quickly grab for Henry’s hand once the kid was out of the car.

**  
**

“So, who should we get first?  Uncle Benny or Uncle Dean?” he asked.

**  
**

“Uncle Benny! Sometimes he takes longer,” Henry answered, rushing forward toward the room in the back where the auto shop class was. “C’mon Cas. I know how to get there, I promise!”

**  
**

“Alright, alright,” Castiel chuckled quickly following after an eager Henry.  When he caught up Henry was trying so hard to get Benny’s door open.  Castiel helped out a “little” and soon Henry was barging in yelling for Benny.

**  
**

“Hey little man!” Benny laughed scooping him up to sit on his hip, “How was school bub?” he asked tickling the kid until he was giggling like a maniac.  He smiled over at Castiel and pulled him in for a soft kiss as Henry prattled on.

**  
**

“St-stah-sthap it Uncle B-enny! C’mon let’s hurry n’ go get Uncle Dean! I have a yo-yo in my backpack and I’m gonna ask him to teach me how to do the thing with the up and around and the y’know the thing!” Henry said, his hands moving over the steps to do the thing he was talking about but he frowned because he didn’t think he was doing it right. Oh well, Uncle Dean would show him, he bet.

**  
**

“C’mon then!  I was just waiting on you two to get here,” Benny said bouncing Henry a bit before grabbing Castiel’s hand.  His boyfriend quickly grabbed up his messenger bag and he pulled him in for a kiss as a thank you.  They walked together towards Dean’s room and he had to quickly put Henry down to keep from dropping his wiggling body.

**  
**

He made sure not to run too fast but he really wanted to get to Uncle Dean’s class. It almost always smelled like food or those apple candles on days when they didn’t cook. He couldn’t wait to go to the big boy school and be in Uncle Dean’s class. Henry loved his Uncle Benny too but his room didn’t smell nearly as good. 

**  
**

Benny laughed fondly, pulling Castiel in by his waist to bury his lips into his thick hair.  Everything had been amazing between the three of them for the past two years.  Yeah they had their squabbles and only one huge fight that had scared Benny that he was going to lose both of them.  But, they had clawed their way through it and clung to each other even tighter.  

**  
**

“How’s my baby boy doin?” Benny asked softly.  Castiel grinned and kissed at his jaw.

**  
**

“Good, eager to get home and start dinner for my family,” Castiel sighed, snuggling deeper into Benny’s side.

**  
**

“DEAN!!!!” Henry squealed, rushing forward until he could wrap his arms around Dean’s waist. He jumped eagerly on his tip-toes as he impatiently waited for their hug to be over. “I got a yo-yo at school today, Will you please teach me how to do that thing that goes like this.”

**  
**

Henry demonstrated what he meant again, but Dean stopped him almost immediately. “Jacob’s ladder, yeah, kiddo. Afterall, I’m a teacher, that’s what I do, right?” Dean asked, lifting an eyebrow as he pulled Henry up and into his arms. He glanced toward the door where Cas and Benny were smiling and talking to one another and Dean felt a curl of warmth and happiness burrow into his chest. He honestly doesn’t know how he got so damn lucky. 

**  
**

Benny pulled Castiel further into the room and sat himself up on one of the desks as they watched Dean patiently teach Henry the little trick.  After a few tries Henry finally picked it up and he excitedly started practicing.

**  
**

“How were your days?” Castiel asked moving to hug around Dean with a sigh.

**  
**

“It was good, I taught a bunch of fourteen year olds how to make grilled cheese sandwiches that I could have made when I was half their age, but still good.” Dean smiled, leaning his head back against Castiel’s and smiling. “Okay kid, c’mon I don’t know about you but I’m ready to get out of here.” 

**  
**

Henry shoved his yo-yo into his pocket and quickly grabbed at Dean’s hand as soon as his was free again. “Can we go for ice cream at the place that has all the toppings, Uncle Dean? I have some money Daddy gave me. Pleaseee? They have  _ GUMMY BEARS _ !!”

**  
**

“Sure thing, munchkin.” Dean agreed readily. The place was really a frozen yogurt stand but Sam insisted that Dean not fill Henry full of processed chemicals and the kid seemed to like it. He’d even tried some himself. It wasn’t ice cream or anything, but it wasn’t bad. He gathered up the last of his stuff and urged them all out of the room as soon as he was ready to go. 

**  
**

“Well you can relax tonight, I’ll be cooking,” Castiel grinned kissing at Dean’s cheek as he nearly skipped over to his car.  Henry begged to go with Dean which they playfully thought about for a minute.  Since Henry was going with Dean, Benny crawled into Castiel’s car, teasing him about how he had to practically fold in half to even sit inside.  Castiel rolled his eyes and smacked his leg as he followed Dean towards the yogurt place.

**  
**

Dean listened to Henry go on and on about his day at school. The kid was a motormouth but he loved Henry as if he were his own. It wasn’t long before they were pulling into TCBY and he was struggling to keep himself from laughing as Henry readied himself to leap from the car. “Hey now, you stay inside until I say it’s okay, Remember?” 

**  
**

Henry sighs dramatically, and tries not to roll his eyes. His daddy didn’t like that much. “I know, I know. C’mon I bet they have your favorites too! “

**  
**

“Okay  kid, let me put it park first, yeah?” Dean smiled fondly, watching his nephew jump excitedly against his seatbelt. When he pulled to a stop, Henry’s eyes went to him immediately, waiting on his cue.

**  
**

“Okay, but stay by your door. People drive like maniacs around here.” Dean answered, smiling as Castiel’s bug came to a stop in the space beside them. He rushed around the car just in case Henry got a little antsy and grabbed him by the top of the head, steering him toward the sidewalk. “Okay, let’s wait for Cas and Benny, then we’ll get you hopped up on sugar.” 

**  
**

“Kay, Uncle Dean.”

**  
**

The second Castiel was within reach, Benny took up his hand and pulled him in close to move over to where Dean was standing, “Next time I’m riding with Uncle Dean, my long legs are not made for that damn car,” Benny chuckled leaning in to peck both Dean and Henry’s cheeks.  

**  
**

“Oh shut it Bear, you’re the one who talked me into buying it!” Castiel laughed wrapping his free arm around Dean’s waist.

**  
**

“So which one are you getting Henry?  I’m goin for pumpkin if they still have it,” Castiel grinned.

**  
**

Henry’s eyes went wide at the mention of pumpkin. He didn’t know for sure what he wanted but he almost always got to pick at least two toppings. Uncle Dean was cool like that.  “I think I might get chocolate or vanilla...but I liked the pumpkin last time...so I might just wait and see.”

**  
**

Dean shook his head, chuckling at Henry’s response. The kid was growing every day and it was like he turned from a barely understandable toddler to this little, miniature person overnight. It was kinda awesome and terrifying. “You’re gettin’ awful big, kiddo. Might need three toppings like your Uncle Dean.’ 

**  
**

Henry’s eyes bulged at that and immediately he began to plead, “Yes, please Uncle Dean… look I can reach this high and I’m gonna be as tall as Daddy. I promise to grow big and strong if you lemme have three!!!” 

**  
**

“And Sammy calls me the bad influence,” Benny grumbled.  There was a poke in his side that made him yelp and it took him a second to realize that it had been Dean.  “You little shit,” Benny laughed, grabbing Dean by the back of his pants to tickle him a bit.

**  
**

“Well, let’s let them play while we get our ice cream,” Castiel rolled his eyes fondly and picked Henry up so he could see through the glass.  Both of them made happy noises when they saw that yes they still still had pumpkin.  By the time Castiel ordered and had Henry settled on at least two flavors, Dean and Benny joined them a bit breathless.

**  
**

“Figure out what you want yet, Henry?” Dean asked, elbowing Benny gently when his fingers skirted back up to the hem of his shirt. 

**  
**

“Yup, I want chocolate. I think it will go better with the toppings I want. All  _ three _ of them, right Uncle Dean?” Henry asked, his soft brown eyes going to full puppydog mode immediately. 

**  
**

Dean just smiled and ruffled his hair fondly. “Sure kid, sounds good to me.”

**  
**

They ordered and paid quickly, making their way over to the long bar where toppings were splayed out. He eased Henry down the full line and back again before he decided on all three. Adding brownie pieces, peanut butter sauce, and reese cups. By the time he was finished it was probably worse for him than actual ice cream, but what Sammy didn’t know wouldn’t kill him. 

**  
**

By the time they were finished Castiel and Benny already had a table waiting for them and Dean was pretty sure both of their yogurt swirls were only still upright because there was a chill in the room. “Okay, I think that’s it. Can we sit down now?”

**  
**

Henry licked his finger and nodded in agreement. 

**  
**

Benny smiled brightly, watching as both Dean and Castiel helped Henry keep his ice cream from getting all over the place.  They ate their treats slowly, talking idly about this or that.  He was about halfway finished with his raspberry tart when the door opened and a family walked in.  He didn’t know where it came from but he couldn’t help looking at them a bit wistfully.  There was a hand on his knee that brought him back to his own little family right there.  Dean squeezed around his jean clad leg and Benny just gave him a smile.  

**  
**

Castiel had paused with the spoon still between his lips when he saw the subtle change in Benny’s face.  He didn’t really understand what it was but since he didn’t see the usual sign of Benny kissing the inside of Dean’s wrist, he didn’t worry too much about it.

**  
**

Henry had just finished grabbing the last brownie bite out of his cup when he turned to Dean and started talking again. He’d been mostly content with his treat but he remembered something he wanted to talk to his uncle about. “My friend Lissa has a cousin named Joshie, and he comes over to her house to play all the time. She says he’s her bestest friend.”

**  
**

Dean smiled brightly at Henry urging him on, because despite how often the kid rambled there was usually a point to it...eventually. “Oh yeah, that’s neat.”

**  
**

“Yeah she says his daddy is her uncle. So I thought since you are  _ my  _ uncles that you could get me a cousin too. So I can have a bestest friend.” Henry said, lapping up the last remains of his melted dessert. 

**  
**

Dean’s throat clenched about the same time his heart did and he couldn’t make words. He squeezed against Benny’s thigh again before letting out a long breath and trying not to choke on the one he drew back in. “Uh-.” 

**  
**

Benny felt just as frozen as Dean did, really not knowing how to even respond to this.  Sure they’d hinted it to each other but it’d been extremely vague.  Benny wasn’t even sure it was something Dean or Castiel even wanted.  

**  
**

So it was a little surprising when Castiel turned out to be the calm one.

**  
**

“Hmm, might be something worth talking about,” Castiel said giving each of his boyfriend's an impish smile.  Henry giggled excitedly, not even squirming when Castiel wiped at his face.

**  
**

Dean was a little shocked but the curl of warmth spiraling in his chest was sign enough that no matter how surprised he might have been there was no debating how happy the statement had made him. He took in a trembling breath before he nodded ecstatically. “Yeah, definitely something we’ll talk about, kiddo. Might be a while though, you’ll have to be patient. Think you can do that for me?” 

  


“Yess! I’m so gonna have a baby cousin,” Henry said, throwing his fist in the air gleefully. Lissa was a pretty good friend. So, he could probably make do until whenever Uncle Dean got his act together, as his daddy would say. He’d gotten a yoyo, three yogurt toppings, and he was pretty sure the promise of a future cousin all in one day. Not even trying to hold back, Henry shouted, 

“Best day ever!”  



	2. TimeStamp: Adopting Krissy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krissy is a spitfire...
> 
> So obviously, she fits in perfectly with Benny, Cas, and Dean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We don't claim to have any foreknowledge of how orphanages or adoption works... its completely fictional lol Hope you guys enjoy it nonetheless.

It was adoption day again at the orphanage and Krissy was not looking forward to it. It was so fake that she had to hold back the urge to throw up over it all. Too many sets of smiling, happy couples snooping around the orphanage looking for the “perfect little darling.” All the other kids would take extra long baths, fight over who got time in front of the mirror, dress in the best clothes the ladies gave them and acted sickeningly sweet when most of them would sooner bite or pinch you than to say hello.

 

Krissy didn’t like being fake and she wouldn’t change herself for a bunch of strangers. She was too old now anyway. Nobody over five stood a chance usually and she was already eight almost nine. They hadn’t wanted her at five either though, so she guessed it didn’t really matter. 

 

Everyone was dressed in bright colors, smiling happily and playing together like they were auditioning for a cheesy commercial or something. Krissy was wearing the darkest thing she could find which was a black tee shirt with a deep blue plaid overshirt and a pair of worn jeans with holes in the knees. She’d been “talked to” about her wardrobe by several of the ladies that came to the orphanage but eventually they’d given up.

 

They always gave up. 

 

Sure enough, just like she’d expected the couples started arriving. Coming through the door one after the next, all basically the same. One man, wearing some kind of polo shirt and soft eyes and one woman in a fancy, but not too fancy, dress or skirt set that reeked of money. 

 

Somehow even after all these years she still felt a tinge of disappointment with their reactions. Of course they all flocked to the stepford kids who put in an effort. To her, they mostly just looked like aliens. Forcing herself to bite down the small niggling of hurt, Krissy turned back to her book, barricading herself off between the shelves so she didn’t have to see all the ridiculously happy faces.

 

Castiel rushed through the building to get the common area where all the kids were going to be.  He was already two minutes late because of traffic so that meant Benny and Dean were going to be even later.  Cursing softly to himself he plastered on a smile just as he was faced with one of the ladies who ran the orphanage.  

 

“Hi, Castiel Novak, sorry I’m late,” he said shaking the woman’s hand.  He didn’t catch her name as he accepted his name badge and pushed himself into the room. There were kids everywhere, happily chatting away with the hopeful parents.  Castiel felt overwhelmed with it all and couldn’t help glancing at the door multiple times for either of his partners.  

 

“Get a move on asshole!” Dean muttered under his breath while his arm moved wildly toward the driver in front of him. His nerves were on overdrive and if the quietness of the vehicle meant anything Benny’s were too. He hated that Cas would likely beat them there, he was probably the most calm of the three of them but even he’d been half shaking when he and Benny left the house that morning. They’d had a meeting at the school that they couldn’t get out of and it ran over an hour longer than expected which meant they couldn’t even get back to the house to change. No kid was going to want them when they couldn’t even be bothered to wear something nicer than faded jeans and fifteen year old band tees that probably had a hole somewhere. 

 

Finally the car ahead of them turned and Dean revved the engine and pushed the gas. They were only a few minutes away now but they would still be almost twenty minutes late. When they pulled into the parking lot in front of the rust brick building, Benny’s warm hand squeezed at his and they both took the comfort from that before sliding out of the car.

 

“It’s gonna be okay cher,” Benny said pulling Dean in close to hug him a little.  His heart was hammering in his chest with each step closer to the building they got.  The ladies standing with the name tags gave them a disapproving look for their tardiness but Benny just smiled as charmingly as he could.  

 

“Thank you,” he said and got his name tag on while passing Dean’s to him.

 

Castiel nearly jumped out of his skin when he finally heard Benny’s voice.  The kids crowding around him were too much and he needed someone to ground him a little, “Thank god you guys finally got here,” he said reaching out to squeeze each of their hands.

 

Dean smiled at his ridiculous partner who looked about as comfortable as a skittish kitten in a room full of rocking chairs. He took comfort in both Castiel and Benny and let their small touches reach into him and settle his rapid heartbeat. He smiled down at the stack of kids that had surrounded Cas but his eyes were tracking over the room as a whole. It felt... _ off. _ The outside of the building had seen a little neglect which wasn’t unexpected but this room felt like it was updated regularly. It told a bit of a story, much like the children all dressed in light colors or pastels. It didn’t sit well in his stomach, but he didn’t take it out on the cute little tykes. He too had wanted to put his best foot forward, unfortunately for his wardrobe at least, he wasn’t so lucky. 

 

When Benny squatted down to talk to one of the kids, Dean’s eyes flicked over the room, this time catching movement in the corner. He squeezed at Benny’s shoulder and rubbed a hand across Cas’ lower back before he went to investigate. 

 

His lips naturally curved up when he found a head of dark hair and a scowl on cute little pink lips. 

 

“The Eleventh Plague, that’s a bit dark for a kid your age don’t you think?” 

 

“I’m twelve,” she said in sharp snap. 

 

“Yeah, and I’m the friggin’ tooth fairy.” Dean said, grinning at her snarky attitude. 

 

That got her attention, Krissy’s eyes snapped up to find a Ken doll with bright green eyes looking back at her. Suddenly the nervous anticipation she hadn’t felt in a couple years started swimming in her stomach. 

 

“Why aren’t you over there...with the  _ norms _ ?” she asked hesitantly, holding her head up high but anxiously biting at her lip. 

 

Dean glanced back over his shoulder and shuddered, “Honestly? Those kids kinda creep me out…” 

 

“This is a book for kids, why do you know it? You some kind of predator or something?” She blurted, not even meaning to it just kinda fell out. She’d had a long history of pushing people away and the fact that he seemed like an okay guy had her really tripped up. 

 

Dean sputtered a bit at that but he shook his head, “No, no… I’m a teacher and so is my partner Benny. Though we do have a pretty big library at home because Cas is a f-friggin nerd. Castiel, he’s my other partner.” 

 

Krissy balked but as soon as she managed to get her mouth shut two men moved closer to them and she glanced over Ken doll’s shoulder, “That them?” 

 

The moment Castiel caught Dean going towards an area of the room where no one else seemed to be too concerned about something like hope flared through him.  All the children in the room were beautiful and deserved to have a loving home but they needed a child who could connect with all three of them.  

 

“Oh...who is this?” he asked once wary brown eyes looked up at him and then at Benny.  

 

“She hasn’t given me a name yet, I’m thinking we could just rename her like a new puppy or something, right?” Dean turned to make sure his expression was completely hidden from the little girl, a teasing grin on his face. 

 

“No! I’m not a puppy!” Krissy screeched in objection before popping out of her seat to gently smack at the guy’s arm. 

 

Before she even realized what was happening he turned back to to her, his face broken open with a smile that reached all the way to his eyes, like it was  _ real. _ Her breath hitched in her throat as he started to talk again, “Well then, I guess you’ll have to give me your name or I’ll just start calling you Zepplin...” 

 

Her head dropped a little but she finally got it out, “It’s Krissy and I’m..I’m almost nine.” 

 

“Hmm Krissy. Not bad but I dunno, Zepplin is a really awesome name...you should at least consider it..” Dean teased, but Castiel cut him off with a light tap to his shoulder. 

 

“Be nice,” Castiel laughed softly.  There was an expression on the girl’s face that he couldn’t identify but it was squeezing his heart painfully.  More than once he caught her eyes drifting towards the others in the room and in that moment he knew she belonged with them.  

 

“Maybe if we’re real good to her, she’ll let you call her Zep as a nickname?” Benny chuckled kneeling down next to Dean, his hand outstretched towards Krissy, “Hiya darlin, I’m Benny.  This sarcastic little shit is Dean and that one is Castiel,” he said.

 

Krissy nodded while trying to calm her rabbiting heart. The smiles on these three faces were real and nobody usually put in any kind of effort beyond politely moving along after they found out her actual age. 

 

“I uh…” she didn’t really know what to say now. She hadn’t actually expected them to stick around this long. 

 

“So you are all three like...together?” she started, before she realized how bad it sounded coming out of her mouth. Krissy quickly tried to cover up, dropping her book onto the floor and gesturing wildly with her arms. “No I didn’t mean- I mean it's okay if you are or whatever I just.. I was just curious.” 

 

“Yeah, Cas has been with us for over a year now, and Benny and I have been together since before you were born.” Dean answered honestly, grateful that she was showing a bit more of her personality. 

 

Castiel bit his lip as he looked around, most of the parents were taking some of the children they were interested in outside, “Would you like to take a walk with us?  It’s nice outside,” he said.

 

“I think that sounds like a great idea cher, whaddya say darlin, wanna come with?” Benny asked holding out his hand again but this time palm up.

 

Krissy hesitated, she actually did want to go but she wanted  _ needed _ to make sure they didn’t confuse her with the alien kids that just went along with whatever they were told to do. 

 

“You mean it’s sunny and warm, that’s what you meant by nice?” she shrugged, taking the offered hand. “I like the rain, and grey clouds are just as pretty as the white ones.” 

 

“Damn skippy,” Dean said, moving in step with Benny and Cas as he took his place on Krissy’s other side. “Actually, funny story...we met Cas during a rainstorm, one of the best nights of my life.” 

 

Castiel blushed but couldn’t help laughing, “Yeah.  They created a tidal wave of water and drenched me from head to toe...very romantic,” he said shaking his head and playfully punching Dean in the shoulder.

 

“And there ain’t nothin wrong with liking rainy days.  Those are some of Cas’s favorite things.  He makes the best hot chocolate too,” Benny said waving to one of the ladies.  She was one of the more snootier ones who he slightly remembered called herself Bella.  She opened her mouth to ask a question or object but he leveled her with a look.

 

“Well that could be okay. We get that powder stuff sometimes on Christmas...it’s not bad.” 

 

They walked outside, it wasn’t as miserably hot as she’d expected and the more attention she paid to the three men the more she started to hope. It was a dangerous thing, she knew that...but she couldn’t help it. They actually seemed to be interested in her and they were real in a way that none of the other potential parents had been. She asked questions and reluctantly answered some as they moved around the grounds. 

 

Visitations usually lasted a couple hours but somehow her time with them flew by and somehow before she was ready it was over and she was saying goodbye. Normally she wouldn’t have bothered but she really wanted them to like her now, so she hugged them. She squeezed each of them tightly like she held onto her pillow at night and wiped at her eyes before pulling away from Dean so he wouldn’t see. 

 

“Okay, I’ll be here I guess, my escape plan isn’t ready just yet..” she said with a soft laugh, trying to leave them with the memory of her smiling but it was hard to keep it in place when she knew they might not come back. 

 

“Good, hopefully we can come back before you finalize the details,” Benny grinned giving her a wink.  He didn’t need a full length discussion with his partners, he knew within a doubt that this spitfire little girl was the one they were going to fight tooth and nail for.  She reminded him of himself and Dean when they were younger.  He hated that she had to wait so long for them to find her but he was grateful it was happening now.  

 

“We’ll come visit you next weekend if they say it’s okay, is there anything you’d like for us to bring?” Castiel asked reaching out for Dean’s hand.  He was on the verge of bouncing on his toes and tackling one of the women to demand they allow them to take Krissy home now.

 

Krissy’s head jerked toward Dean, “The Ken doll said you guys had a library or something, I like books,” she confessed, feeling a little more vulnerable, she added to it. “But just to borrow...I don’t want them to keep.” 

 

Dean snorted at the term, but kept quiet for her to continue.

 

“Oh Cas is very protective of his books, I don’t think he’d be willing to part with them for very long anyway,” Dean started, earning a confused look from his partner who would have happily bought an entire library and shoved them onto Krissy if he could have. “We’ll have to come back pretty quickly to make sure you’re taking good care of them.” 

 

Krissy’s smile went wide and she nodded in agreement, “Yeah, I take care of things but you should check...just in case.” 

 

“We will, don’t you worry about that darlin.  Be good okay?” Benny said with a playful little smirk.  

 

“Well I’m not making any promises,” Krissy said, feeling more at ease and more like she could really be herself than she ever had before. As they turned to leave she felt a heavy weight settling in her chest. They had acted like they’d come back and she wanted to trust them but it was still hard to believe that things could be so easy with grownups. They  _ never _ liked her, not like that at least. She was too mouthy, too mean, too crass whatever that meant. The stupid Bela lady always held her nose up in the air and looked at her with a scrunched up face like she wasn’t worth looking in the eye. 

 

Still...maybe they were different.

* * *

 

 

Castiel took in a deep breath and nodded to himself.  He could do this.  There were a stack of books in a shoulder bag sitting next to him and he was nervous Krissy wouldn’t like them.  Dean had teased him about it but fondly kissed his cheek nonetheless.  He was here alone, neither of his partners would be able to meet with him seeing how the appointment was at noon.  They had tried to make it later so all three of them could be there but he had a feeling Bela did it on purpose.  Like she was dead set on them disappointing Krissy.  Castiel was not going to let that happen.  

 

Thankfully he’d been able to find someone to cover his shift at the library and soon, if this all worked out in their favor...maybe it would become a more part time job anyway.  

 

He dragged his fingers through his hair a few times and climbed out of the car, the shoulder bag bumping his hip as he closed the car door.  The whole signing in process was long and annoying but soon he was ushered into the common room where a few other children were meeting potential parents.  He didn’t see Krissy though.  Biting his lip he went over to the area where they had met her and sighed with relief when he saw familiar brown eyes staring up at him in shock.

 

“Hello,” he said, waving and then feeling silly for doing it.

 

“Hey,” she said reflexively. She’d been telling herself not to expect anything all day, but when the other hippy dippy potentials started coming in and she hadn’t seen any of them her stomach swooped low and she hid in her corner. 

 

Now, now she didn’t know what to do. He was there and she was filled with something like hope even if the other two weren’t trailing behind him. Krissy bit her lip and looked up at him. “You wanna see my room?” 

 

They had it better than some of the orphans she’d seen in movies. They each had their own spaces but they were kinda small and it her’s were pretty bare but she didn’t mind that. 

 

“I’d love to!  Oh and I brought books too, I kind of went overboard though,” he laughed as he held his hand out for hers, “I’m sorry Dean and Benny couldn’t make it today, they wanted to come very badly.”

 

She shrugged it off and pulled him toward the corridor that led to the girls rooms. She was way down at the end and the closest girl to her was three or four rooms away which she really liked. The ladies that worked there thought of it as some sort of punishment she guessed but she didn’t like any of the other girls anyway.

 

Krissy had taken the time to straighten things up a little that morning, it wasn’t as spotless as some of the others but it was neat enough and there wasn’t any weird smells like the ones that came out of some of the boys’ rooms. 

 

“This is mine,” she said, opening the door. She suddenly felt a little more anxious than she imagined she would but she pushed through it easily enough. It helped that Casteel, Castille, Cas, didn’t make a sour face like some of the ladies who did bed checks. 

 

She gestured toward the dresser where the books she’d been able to keep over the years were stacked neatly. “Those are what I have… if you like any of them or you think...umm, the boy, the nephew? Would like them you can borrow some. As long as you bring them back I mean.” 

 

“Of course.  While I look through them why don’t you pick through these and pick out whichever ones strikes your interest,” Castiel said dropping the bag down on her bed.  The nerves fluttering around in his belly were finally starting to quiet down.  He didn’t want to screw this up and make Krissy hate them before they could even begin.  It was a lot of pressure but he could do this.  He somehow managed to rope two of the greatest men in the world, how hard could a nine year old be?

 

“Oh...wow, you like Edgar Allen Poe?” Castiel asked as he snatched up a tattered version of his collection series.  Poe was one of his favorites and had very embarrassingly wept when Dean had somehow found him a first edition.  Before she could answer something else caught his eye and he only laughed because it seemed like fate seemed to like them.  Sitting right there on the end was Cat’s Cradle by Vonnegut.  Dean’s favorite book.  

 

“I’m not really picky, I don’t always get all of the stuff in them but I keep them because I like the stuff I do get. We used to have a lady that volunteered here sometimes. She said I was real smart but she doesn’t come around anymore and when anyone else says it they make it sound like it’s bad…” Krissy said, a little in awe of how many books he’d brought for her. She’d expected one or two but there were eight laid out on the bed and it was almost as many as were in her entire collection. She’d never seen so many new books. They weren’t new like he’d just went out and bought them but newer than anything she’d ever owned. 

 

Castiel bit back the first thing he wanted to say about these so called caretakers, instead he shook his head and held up Cat’s Cradle, “This right here, proves just how intelligent you are Krissy.  I've found that anyone who chooses to read all on their own, especially at such a young age, can grow to be very clever people,” he said moving to sit down on the floor.  He absolutely loved how her eyes lit up with each new book she lifted up.

 

“These are from my own collection, I started there first.  If I began picking through the library I would still be there and there would be over a hundred,” Castiel chuckled.

 

“So you um, you really do have a room just for books? I used to dream that I lived in a library, surrounded by my favorite stories on every side, but instead of those hard wooden chairs there’d be a nice big comfy chair in the middle.” 

 

“We used to take trips there but most of the kids didn’t like it very much so we haven’t been in a long time…” 

 

“Well that’s a shame.  The library was my safe haven when I was a child, one of the many reasons why I chose it for my profession.  I’m in love with knowledge and need to soak up as much as I can,” he said with a sigh, “And yes, we have a room in our home for just our books.  At first I thought it was going to be turned into an exercise room but my partners surprised me immensely by creating my own little library.”  Castiel smiled at the memory and felt the usual ache in his throat.  It was one of the best things he’d ever been gifted besides the men themselves.

 

“They’re kinda okay, right? I mean they seem cool,” she said with a shrug, picking up one of the books from the stack. “You’re all weirdly pretty though.” 

 

He laughed and Krissy counted that as a win, she flipped through the pages not actually reading just loving the way the paper tickled her thumb. They talked about books for a while, then about other things. Whenever she would bring up the fact that she wasn’t as pretty as some of the other kids Cas would get this squinty look on his face and he would politely disagree. It still made her feel all warm inside, even if she knew it wasn’t really true. Her hair was ugly brown and her curls were always tangled and even when she really tried to make it look better it didn’t seem to help. She had a big nose and her eyes were too big and all kinds of other things that had been pointed out to her over the years but if Cas was okay with her then maybe it wouldn’t matter. 

 

“I..I want to ask you a question but I know sometimes grownups...they don’t tell the truth or they go around it like I don’t know what they’re doing. I don’t want you to do that, okay?” 

 

Castiel pushed up his glasses and nodded, “I promise you I won’t.  I’ll warn you, all three of us are incredibly, brutally honest.  We would never lie to you,” Castiel said as seriously as he could.

 

‘I’m not gonna be a baby about it or anything,” she said, her eyes darting down at the cover of one of the books, her index finger tracing over the raised letters. “Do you guys really want me, like as a family or something? I mean...you’re not just being nice, right?”

 

Castiel’s eyes bugged for a second and he instantly reached for her hand but hesitated.  Instead he held his hand out palm out in an invitation, “We want you Krissy.  All of us think you would fit in our family like a missing puzzle piece.  It’s going to take time until they approve us but we won’t stop fighting and we won’t stop coming to visit you whenever we can,” he said.

 

“Okay, just..I just wanted to make sure.” She said, trying to act cool about it all but the emotions swirling inside her chest and stomach had the edges of her eyes starting to string. She wanted to reach for him, hug him and maybe he would let her cry and he wouldn’t think all the bad things about her but she still wasn’t too sure. It might be better to wait. 

 

Instead she picked the book up and pushed it into his hand, “This one looks okay, you wanna take turns reading?” 

 

Castiel smiled, “Yes, this is one of my favorites,” he said moving to lean up against the bed.  A warmth swelled through him as Krissy leaned in just enough so their arms were touching but it was enough.  He couldn’t wait to tell Dean and Benny about it.

* * *

 

 

It had been almost a week since she’d seen any of her favorite guys. They rarely let more than a few days pass before they stopped in, so she was feeling a little sad. The last time they’d come they’d brought Henry up for the second time. He kept telling her that they would be best friends and that and even if he could be a little weird sometimes, Krissy really didn’t mind. He tried  _ sooo _ hard and she’d never had anyone that wanted to be her friend so badly so it felt kind of nice. 

 

There were a few couples that came by but it had been over an hour and they weren’t usually this late if they were going to visit so she guessed they weren’t coming again today. Normally she’d have started to panic, thinking maybe they’d reconsidered but all three of them told her time and time again how hard they were fighting for her and she really believed them. 

 

“Oh God we’re already late,” Castiel groaned scrambling to get out Benny’s truck only to nearly fall flat on his face.  Only Dean’s hand on his shoulder kept him eating the sidewalk.

 

“It’s alright sweetheart, I don’t think she’ll mind once she sees what we got her,” Benny chuckled.  He climbed out of the cab as well but moved around to the other side quickly to help untangle Castiel from himself.  Their special document sat in a manilla envelope on Dean’s lap to help keep from getting wrinkled.  The official papers were already tucked away in their safe but this one meant more to them and would more so to Krissy.  

 

“Let’s go get ourselves a hellion, or two.. I’m not picky. You think they’d let us just take a couple armfuls? We might be able to turn one of those alien kids normal with some classic rock and fast food or something…” Dean joked, chuckling out a nervous laugh. He always made horrible jokes when he was nervous and Benny and Cas both just shook their head at him, used to it he guessed. 

 

Benny wrapped his arm around Dean’s shoulders while the other took Castiel’s hand, “We’ll talk about another one if we can handle this one first,” he laughed, leading the way into the building.  They met with Bela first of course and it took every bit of self restraint to not slap the disdainful look on her face.  Castiel did give her verbal whiplash that left her spluttering as they walked out of her office.  God it felt good to finally have that woman put in her place.  They went to the common room, expecting Krissy to be there but they were informed by another attendant that she had gone to her room.

 

“Oh...oh no, she thinks we forgot about her,” Castiel groaned, pushing his fingers through his hair.

 

“It’s fine, Cas...this way it’s even more surprising. C’mon, we’d have had to go down to pack her stuff anyway, whatever she wants to take at least,” Dean said, trying to comfort his partner. He guessed she might have been disappointed but he hoped that they’d done enough over the last few months that she understood just how much she meant to them. 

 

Benny pulled Castiel in for a quick kiss to his pouting lips.  Castiel was still so sensitive and emotional about things but Benny nor Dean would have him any other way, “Let’s go get our daughter,” he said with a deep breath.  Castiel beamed up at him with that precious gummy smile and nearly took off in a run down the hall.  Benny laughed and dragged Dean along.

 

Castiel calmed himself down as much as he could before knocking on Krissy’s door.

 

When she heard the knock, Krissy frowned in confusion. Most of the women who worked there left her alone, even more now that there was a possibility they’d finally be rid of her, she imagined they were already setting up for the party. Rolling her eyes, she climbed off her bed and moved over to the handle. 

 

She was not at all expecting the sight that greeted her, but her face twisted into a smile reflexively and she dove out to wrap her arms around the closest one which just happened to be Cas. 

 

“I didn’t know you were coming!’ she squeaked, rushing to hug both Dean and Benny too.

 

“We tried to come sooner darlin but we’re here now,” Benny said hugging her tight, lifting her off her feet.  She laughed brightly and it was a beautiful sound.  He kissed her cheek and set her back down.

 

“Oh it’s okay, umm come on in… it might be a tight squeeze but I think we can work with it,” she laughed, scooting back to the furthest corner of her bed to make room for at least two of the others. Because there wasn’t really enough space for all of them to stand anyway. 

 

“I finished the Hinton book you recommended Cas but I do have a couple questions-” 

 

“As much as I love to watch you two get your nerd on, and you know I do. We brought something for you Kris,” Dean said, handing over the manilla envelope trying not to laugh at her adorably confused expression. 

 

“What is it?” 

 

Castiel pouted up at Dean though he was right and besides, they could continue this conversation at home...Krissy was finally going to come home with them.  He fidgeted a little, “Open it up,” he said.

 

Tentatively, Krissy pulled back the sticky flap and looked inside. She couldn’t quite understand what it was upside down so she reluctantly started to slide it out of the packet. The paper was a soft teal, her favorite color and at the top of it the words were clearly stated. 

 

Her breath hitched in her throat as she read it aloud, “Certificate of Adoption…” 

 

She couldn’t help it, the tears flowed freely.  It had been signed by all three of them and there was a blank space for her to write her own name. She laughed and cried at the same time as the blank ink pen fell out of the envelope and onto her lap. Krissy had never felt so much at one time. She was terrified that one day they’d regret it or that they’d bring her back but over all of that negative noise, she was overwhelmed with happiness. 

 

‘I’m going to have so many last names it’s ridiculous,” she said wetly, the words barely understandable under the weight of her happy sobs as she scratched her name across the line made for her. 

 

Castiel could barely hold himself together as he watched their now daughter cry as she signed her name.  The moment the paper was set aside he pulled her in and hugged her.  Two other pairs of arms wrapped around them and soon they became a pile of laughing, crying, hugging bodies.  They nearly fell to the floor, which Castiel did but it only created more laughter.

 

Benny reached out and gently dried her tears off her cheeks, “You ready to come home darlin?” he asked softly.

 

“Ye-yeah, yes. Take me home, please...Daddy?” She said back to him, her vision blurring all over again when she said the word out loud for the first time she could remember. 

 

Dean had just gotten his eyes to stop stinging but when he heard that small, hesitant word his heart started to beat so hard and fast that the pounding against his ears nearly made him dizzy. 

 

None of the guys were saying anything so she just let the word sit there, it felt nice on her tongue but she hadn’t decided what to call the other two just yet but she wanted to make sure they all had a special name. If she was really going to be their daughter she needed to make sure they all felt the same way she imagined she would the first time they called her that. It was important to her. 

 

She grabbed up the bag that Castiel always brought with him and began to stuff her books down in it. There wasn’t much of anything else she wanted, but she hesitated at the drawers. She didn’t really want to take the hand me down clothes, not because she thought she was too good for them or anything but she knew that if she left them behind it would mean that someone else could use them after she was gone. 

 

Turning back to them she asked, “Should I pack the clothes?” 

 

“Well…” Castiel looked up at the other two and when they nodded he turned back to Krissy, “It’s entirely up to you.  We wanted to have your room ready for you but Dean thought it would be better if you had your own input on it.  Benny and I had to agree and the same goes for your clothing.  If you want a whole new wardrobe we’ll make it happen, if you’d rather wear what you have now then that’s perfectly fine with us as well,” Castiel explained.

 

“Oh I don’t.. I don’t need all that,” she said with a blush, shaking her head. “We can just go to one of those umm… the cheap stores with the old stuff?” 

 

“Thrift stores,” Dean supplied, and she lit up. 

 

“Yeah, that’s fine. I’m not really um, I don’t care about any of that stuff. Is that okay?” 

 

“Sweetheart, as long as you know that we love you and we’ll do whatever we can to give you what you want, that’s perfectly fine. If thrift stores are your thing that’s where we’ll go. If you want some new stuff when you start school that would be okay. If you want us to learn how to tame your hair and do makeup or whatever we’ll do it, but we’re perfectly okay if you just wanna put it up in a ponytail and keep the flannel and jeans look. Hell that’s half my wardrobe,” Dean confessed with a grin. “Just don’t feel like you gotta bend over backwards to make us happy Kris. Because you’re our daughter now and we love you no matter what.”

 

Krissy hugged him tightly again, it felt as good as she’d always imagined it would. She turned to Benny first, and grinned as she drug her eyes from him to Dean and then to Cas. “Okay  _ Dads _ ,  let’s go home.”

* * *

 

 

Benny hummed softly to himself as he stirred the vegetables around in his signature stew.  Everyone in the house was sick and since Benny was the first to start feeling better he tasked himself to get up and cook them all a decent meal.  Krissy was a trooper and even managed to help clean the house while Dean and Castiel sat bundled up on the couch like pathetic little burritos.  

 

He chuckled softly remembering the look she had given them to shut up their whining.  It was freaking amazing.  

 

“Hey, Darlin?  You up to tastin this for me?” He called out knowing she was either cleaning again or sitting at the table catching up on some homework.

 

“Yunp,” she answered with a nasally tone. Krissy had been a little sick too but she was finally starting to feel better and her Daddy made the best food. It was starting to get colder outside and he’d been making even more new stuff for her to try the last couple weeks. 

 

She took a few steps over to him and opened wide as he fed her a tasting spoonful of the warm spicy vegetables and perfectly cooked meat. There was just a hint of too much pepper but she knew exactly how to balance that out since he’d been teaching her about flavors. “Mmm, so good but maybe just a little more cream?” 

 

He nodded in agreement and she felt warmth fill up her insides. They were always quick to praise her, which was something she’d not really had before. 

 

“Good, good,” he said reaching out for the cream.  He splashed some into the soup but careful to not overpower it.  He brought the spoon to her mouth again and grinned when he got her final approval.

 

“Hopefully this will help our pouting babies off the couch,” Benny teased, playfully nudging her with his shoulder.

 

“I wouldn’t count on on it,” she said, with a wide smile. They really were dorks though, Papi Dean and Papa Cas were both groaning every time anyone poked their heads out from under the blanket or if they had to move at all really. She shook her head at them but they were more than she could have ever hoped for, even with their.. _ what was it Uncle Sammy called it again?  _ She couldn’t remember but she’d heard him call them divas before too and that fit. 

 

“Nah, me neither,” Benny chuckled, “They’re probably still asleep anyway.  Wanna eat outside with me?” he asked reaching into the bread box for his homemade rolls he stored inside.  Once he got an eager nod he started humming again as he warmed up the bread and got them buttered.

 

“Grab a couple sodas and I’ll meet you out there,” he said somehow balancing the soup bowls and the rolls in his hands. 

 

Krissy eagerly walked over to the fridge and reached into the drawer where they always had a few bottles of her favorite soda stashed. It was silly, she knew but even after the two weeks she’d been living with her dads it still made her feel special when she noticed the little things like that. Though the memory of the look on Dean’s face when she’d told him that she’d never had soda made her laugh uncontrollably. 

 

Of course she was mostly joking but he made it a mission that she could try a little bit of all different kinds over her first week so she could pick out her favorite. Krissy honestly hadn’t cared but the way that her Papi Dean seemed so excited for her to find something new about herself with them, she couldn’t resist.

 

She knew he was trying really hard not to make her choose something just because he liked it, Papa Cas reminded him not to show any favorites but his eyes were sparkling when he handed over a cold glass bottle with an orange cream soda inside and Krissy had to admit she was pretty excited about the new container too. 

 

One drink and she was sold. 

 

Papi Dean was smug for the rest of the day and part of the next.

 

She would have chosen it over and over again just to see him smile like that. 

 

Taking one orange soda for her and a root beer for Benny, Krissy pushed latch on the back door open with her elbow and held it for him as he carried out their bowls and the small basket for bread. 

 

“Mmm, it’s getting nice and cold finally,” Benny said sitting down on the patio couch.  It was the perfect temperature to eat piping hot stew and snuggled up next to his favorite girl.

 

“How’d your history report go?” he asked before blowing on his spoonful and slurping it into his mouth.  

 

She shrugged but there was a small smile pulling up the corner of her lips. They were all eager to help her with school stuff, the price of living with two teachers and a librarian. Part of Krissy knew that they’d love her just as much if she didn’t make good grades but the stuff the teacher gave her was all pretty easy even though they hadn’t had the best classes at the orphanage. If there was anything she didn’t already know, one of them would explain it to her and then she’d fly right through it. 

 

She was pretty sure if anything, her report was  _ too _ good. It made her stand out a little and while she didn’t mind what the other kids thought, Krissy also didn’t want to draw any attention to herself, she didn’t like to make waves even if they weren’t really bad ones. 

 

They talked about school a little more as they ate but once they were finished, the topic of her room had come up again. They’d gone shopping, papi Dean took her to all kinds of thrift shops and some yard sales and then Papa Cas and Daddy Benny made sure she went to the mall to look through new stuff too, even if she insisted the things she’d already gotten were plenty. They did find a really cool thick winter hoodie. She barely had to look at it twice before Benny was grabbing at it to take it to the check out. 

 

“I don’t really know what I want. I’ve never--I don’t know anything about that stuff. I mean I don't want to paint the walls pink or purple or some stupid stuff but I don’t know…” She had a hard time saying what she meant but Benny seemed to understand her anyway. 

 

“Of course Darlin and there is no pressure to get this done right this second.  We could take you to the Home Depot and you can look at all the colors they have.  Maybe one will strike your fancy, then we’ll see what else follows,” Benny said putting his now empty bowl down on the table.  Once Krissy’s bowl joined his they leaned back on the couch, his arm stretching over the top in an invitation if she wanted to scoot closer.

 

“You know, even though Dean will deny it up and down until he’s blue in the face he’s actually really good at decorating if you ever wanted some help,” Benny grinned.

 

She couldn’t help but laugh because that sounded exactly like something Papi Dean would do. He was perfectly fine dating a man, two men even but his whole face would turn red if someone teased him about stuff like that. “When they feel better, we can go look or whatever. I um, I liked some of the stuff at the place where we got my boots...and the girl that worked there seemed pretty cool too, she might help if we asked.” 

 

“Oh yeah Charlie’s awesome.  Her and Castiel have nerd fests every once in awhile,” he laughed.  Whenever the redhead would show up at their house Benny and Dean knew they wouldn’t see their partner for the rest of the day.  Within hours the family room was transformed into a pillow/blanket fort with snacks all over the place.

 

There was a loud cough and then a hacking noise coming from inside and he shook his head, “I think our prince charmings have woken up.”

 

Krissy covered her nose and mouth with a clothed arm and ventured into the living room. With a muffled voice she asked, “Do you guys need any more juice or medicine?”

 

“Cas get off me, you’re like a freaking furnace,” Dean said, pushing at his cozy boyfriend. He loved the guy but he was already sweating and he just couldn’t take the added body heat. It took a few minutes to register that they weren’t alone anymore and he looked up at his daughter puppy eyed and apologetic but she just rolled her eyes and shook her head at him. 

 

Sometimes it surprised him that they didn’t share DNA. 

 

“What did you say sweetheart?” Dean asked again, his vision clearing a little as he tried to sit up. She looked like she was about to repeat herself but Benny came waltzing in the room carrying a tray with something that smelled like heaven in a bowl and a couple steaming mugs. 

 

“Alright you two, sit up.  I made my special soup,” Benny ordered.

 

“Uuuungh, I don’t want to move,” Castiel groaned, kicking at Dean’s feet to get the blanket off of his body.  His clothes were drenched with sweat and he scrambled for the thermometer to check his temperature.

 

“Tough cher,” Benny said handing Dean his mug and then waited for the beeping to start before handing Castiel his.

 

“My fever slightly broke,” Castiel grumbled reaching up for the soup.

 

“Doesn’t feel like it,” Dean grumped, taking in a deep breath of the warm tea. It did wonders for loosening up his sinuses but he wasn’t as happy to drink it as Cas would be. He would, of course. But he wasn’t looking forward to it. Instead he turned his attention to the bowl in front of him and reached out for it. Taking pity on him, his gorgeous little girl shook her head and used her free hand to pass it over to him. 

 

‘Have I told you how much I love you lately?” Dean asked, grinning as he gathered up a spoonful of the chunky sauce and shoved it into his mouth. “Hot Hot Hot,” he said, his mouth opening a little while he still tried to chew at it. Benny was laughing and shaking his head at him but Dean didn’t slow down. It tasted too good and the spice was just enough to loosen the congestion he felt in his chest as the heavy broth coated his aching throat. 

 

“C’mon baby sit up, you need to eat,” Benny said trying to coax Castiel by waving the soup near his nose.  All he got for his efforts was an angry kitten like glare that had Benny laughing again.

 

“Don’t baby me when all you’re gonna do is laugh at me,” Castiel pouted.  There was a pinch on his leg in which he retaliated with a kick to Dean’s shin.

 

“Okay, do not make me separate you two cause you’re too childish to share the damn couch,” Benny barked.  Castiel deflated and finally sat up.  Benny couldn’t deny that Castiel was utterly adorable when he was sick but he poked at Benny’s nerves a little too much for him to enjoy it.  

 

“I am so sorry darlin that you are stuck with bigger children than you’ve ever been,” Benny teased offering to hold the spoon up to Castiel’s lips.

 

“It’s okay, I’m used to it. Sometimes I’d get to look after the smaller kids,” Krissy said, a small chuckle rumbling out of her throat. She loved all three of her fathers, even when they were being a little annoying. 

 

“Sorry,” Dean said, with a mournful feeling in his stomach. He knew he was a bit of a baby when he was sick and Benny didn’t usually mind taking care of him but he really didn’t want Krissy to feel like it was a burden. “I think maybe if I can I’ll crawl into the shower when I’m done eating, start acting like a decent da-human being again.” 

 

Castiel frowned, sitting up a bit further himself.  He was an adult and a father now, he had his few days to mope and be babied now it was time to get his shit together.  Besides if Dean was going to do it he had to as well.  

 

“Same.  After the shower I’ll start on laundry,” Castiel said gently taking the bowl from Benny.

 

“Hey, you two know we’re just teasing right?  I can’t speak for Krissy but for myself you know I love taking care of all of you.  One of the reasons why I chose to be here,” Benny grinned leaning in to first press a kiss to Castiel’s luke warm forehead then Dean’s slightly damp cheek.  He pressed his palm to Dean’s forehead and frowned.

 

“You cher, you need some more tylenol and a cool shower, not hot,” Benny said getting up and going into the kitchen to grab up one of the towel they had in the freezer.

 

“I’ll be fine,” Dean grumbled but he would take the medicine if it meant Benny would stop looking at him with concern. Though the half frozen towel that Benny put on his head nearly had him moaning in ecstasy. He’d been mostly out of it the first couple days, sleeping more than he was awake. Now though, now he realized how much he was putting everyone out not only by staying on his ass for the last three days but with his attitude too. 

 

Though if he could get by with it Dean would be dragging one of his boyfriends into the cool shower with him. 

 

“Here, take this.” Krissy said, holding out two tylenol out to him.

 

Benny watched both his partners finish their food, the bickering put on the back burner for now.  Krissy took their empty bowls to the sink and Benny rubbed each of their legs.

 

“Did you wanna join Dean in the shower or would you rather sleep more?” Benny asked Castiel.  He looked ready to fall asleep and wasn’t expecting much of answer.  Castiel mumbled something but curled back up, his glasses getting smooshed against his nose.  Benny chuckled and gently took them off and kissed his forehead again.

 

“Okay, do you want me to join you or would you rather be alone in the shower?” Benny asked Dean as he covered Castiel back up with the blanket.

 

It took him a minute to consider. If Cas was going back to sleep and he was occupying Benny that meant Krissy would have to be on her own and while the kid was literally as low maintenance as she could possibly be, Dean didn’t like the idea of taking Benny away from her. 

 

Still… it would be nice to have someone to help with his balance. 

 

Dean shook his head no with a final decision. He could do this, it was just a shower and he knew once it was over he’d feel more like himself again. “Nah I’ve got it. Just keep the squirt in line.” 

 

Krissy rolled her eyes but she didn’t really complain. She liked that they all doted on her whenever possible even if it had been a little much in the beginning. When Dean went to stand up though she could see his legs shaking and he swayed a little so she stepped back toward the stairs and turned to Benny. “Dad I’ve finished my homework, can I go read and listen to music in my room now?” 

 

“Of course you can darlin,” Benny said giving her a wink.  Once she was up the stairs and he heard her door close he reached for Dean and held him up.

 

“Squirt’s taken care of, let’s get you in the shower,” he said.  Dean tried to argue but Benny wasn’t listening.  He managed to get his partner up the stairs and in their spacious master bedroom.  Upgrading the house had been expensive and all time consuming but the more time he spent in their room or their bathroom the more he became grateful for the changes.  The first had been the bathroom where the need for a larger bathtub had become essential.  The size was now as large as Krissy’s bedroom with a jacuzzi tub that comfortably fit all three men.  

 

“Don’t be a brat about it but do you want me to add some of Cas’s oils?” Benny asked.

 

“Just- a shower is fine I don’t need all this. Just wanna get clean Ben, clear my head,” Dean said, moving away from the tub and toward the shower stall. He was already feeling a bit weaker than he’d expected, but he wasn’t going to let it stop him.  It was ridiculous that Benny probably felt as bad as he did considering they got sick at the same time yet the man was up and taking care of everyone else and Dean couldn’t even manage to shower on his own. 

 

“Okay cher,” Benny said and while Dean attempted to undress Benny got the water going.  He turned to see Dean struggling a bit and shook his head fondly, “Let me help.”

 

He lifted up Dean’s shirt to throw it into the hamper and then got his pj pants down, “You want me to leave you alone?” he asked raising up to his feet.  Leaving Dean in the shower by himself ate away at him a little but if Dean wanted him to go, then he’d have to.  Slowly he dragged his hands up and down Dean’s arms and then down his chest.

 

Dean wanted to insist that he was fine and he could take care of his damn self but he knew how much it meant to Benny to take care of him and honestly, he was a little unsteady on his feet. It wouldn’t hurt for him to have a helping hand. Heh, he was still Dean afterall. “Nah, stick around maybe I’ll even feel up to a happy ending or two once I’m cleaned up.” 

 

Benny chuckled as he started to undress himself as well, “Well cher if that’s something you want and would make you feel better you know I can’t say no to it,” he said giving him a wink.  He got them inside of the shower and smiled as Dean groaned when the warm water hit his sore back.

 

“I hate it when you guys are sick,” Benny sighed, his fingers instantly digging into Dean’s lower back where it was bunched up into an insanely tight knot.

 

‘Sorry, I shouldn’t be such a baby about stuff.  I forget sometimes..that it’s not just you and me anymore.” Dean rolls his neck and shoulders, bracing himself against the walls of the shower stall. He’d been thinking about putting in one of those nice wooden benches around the edges but hadn’t got around to it yet, it was steadily moving to the top of the list the longer he had to stand there. 

 

“You’re allowed to be grouchy and needy cher,” Benny said, a sigh of relief leaving his own lips when the knot finally felt like it was break apart, “The reason why I hate it is cause I don’t like seeing you two not feelin well.  You know I love taking care of all of you,” he said kissing the back of Dean’s shoulder.  He snatched up Dean’s shampoo before his partner could think about it and started scrub some through Dean’s hair.

 

“God that feels good,” Dean said, half moaning as Benny’s thick fingers massaged his scalp. He half melted against the man, the only thing keeping him from leaning completely into him was the very real threat of slipping and falling on his ass. All the negative thoughts that were plaguing him seemed to fade away to the background as the pleasure filled tingles soothing his head sent shudders through his body. 

 

Benny smiled and continued his ministrations.  He shuffled them under the spray to wash it all out and this time reached out for the body wash.  The slickness of the soap made it a little easier to dig into Dean’s muscles and had to have Dean lean with his hands on the wall to keep him from falling over.  Benny scrubbed him all over but left his private areas for last.

 

“Your back is feeling looser, does it feel better?” he asked rubbing the soap along Dean’s thighs and hip.

 

“Yeah, my head’s still stuffy and everything but I’m not as sore as I was…” Dean trailed off, feeling Benny’s hands practically healing him in comparison to how he felt when he’d stepped inside the glass walls. Realizing that he’d probably been more than a little pain in the ass lately and completely ungrateful, Dean swallowed hard around the lump in his throat. “Thanks Ben. I don’t say that enough.”

 

“You’re welcome cher,” Benny said looking up at him with a warm smile.  Dean was thoroughly scrubbed with the exception of two areas.  Laughing a little to himself he raised back up to his feet and scrubbed more soap over Dean’s ass but this time going in between his cheeks, “I’m just glad you’re starting to look better too,” he said kissing at Dean’s neck a few times before focusing at the task at hand.

 

“Well I’d kiss you but… you’re actually functioning so we’ll save that for later, but I do love you Benny,” he said, leaning into the man once he was able to turn around to face him. 

 

‘Love you too cher,” Benny said hugging him close and just letting the water spray over them for a little while.

* * *

 

  
  


It took a few more days but eventually everybody was back to their normal selves and Dean was more than a little grateful that he didn’t  _ have _ to depend on Benny quite as much. The man really didn’t complain and Dean knew he loved doting on them but it was a relief for everyone when felt better. 

 

He was grabbing things from the fridge to make all their lunches for the next day when a familiar pattern of light footsteps came closer. Dean turned to Krissy with a smile. 

 

“What can I do for you Miss Kriss?” 

 

“We’re a lot alike, don’t you think?” she asked, biting her lip as the nervous thoughts ran through her mind. She wasn’t sure how to approach it in a way that didn’t make Dean uncomfortable. It was one thing to intentionally tease him but she really wanted his help and she was afraid if he was too embarrassed he wouldn’t want to. ‘I mean...we like some of the same clothes and music and books…” 

 

“Yeah Kris, what’s on your mind?” Dean asked, trying not to draw attention to the fact that she was nervous. 

 

“Well I was thinking, if we like the same kinds of things that maybe you’d help me pick out some cool stuff for my room or whatever.” 

 

Dean’s face split open into a grin, “Yeah, sure thing kiddo. If you want we can look at some different styles online when I’m done and we can both get a better idea of what kinds of things you might like before we start shopping. 

 

“Yeah, I’d..I’d like that. Thanks Papi Dean.” Krissy hugged him tightly as Cas walked through back door, home from his part time shift at the library. 

 

“Hey guys,” Castiel said waving his hand in greeting.  He was tired even though he’d only worked six hours that day.  Still he did the job of three people in which the entire library was getting a face lift.  They wanted to rearrange and decorate the entire building and of course, like an idiot he did all the work while the others who were full time or volunteered to help from other libraries talked about all the “work” they had to do.  As much as he loved his job he was beginning to hate it and didn’t know how to bring it up to his family that he wanted to do something different.  

 

The scene before him, Krissy hugging onto Dean was soothing and helped to ease the bitter thoughts into the back of his mind as he walked over to get his own hugs.

 

When Papa Cas’ arms came out Krissy dove right into them too. She’d had a lot of years where she told herself she wasn’t so sappy as to worry about all that stuff but they’d changed her mind from the very beginning. There was nothing that felt quite as good as the safety and warmth of her fathers’ arms. 

 

Castiel sighed softly and kissed the top of Krissy’s hair, “I missed you guys today,” he said tilting his face up for a kiss from Dean, “How has the day been for both of you?”

 

“Dean says he’ll help me with my room,” Krissy said eagerly. At first the idea of decorating her room or  _ designing _ it as Papa Cas called it, scared her. But once she realized that it didn’t have to be done all at once, it was a little easier to handle. That, and Dean’s agreement to help sealed the deal. 

 

“Yep,” he said, puckering his lips  and humming for another kiss from Cas. Krissy wrinkled her nose a little but didn’t complain. She’d been super good about the pda which worked out well for all of them because they were about as subtle as mack trucks. “We’re gonna look at some pictures online in a bit if you wanna join.” 

 

“Sure, in a bit.  I’m gonna shower and then I’ll join.  Do we have anything planned out for dinner tonight?  And where’s Benny?” Castiel asked suddenly realizing they were one member short of their family.

 

“He’s tutoring and we’re ordering in because I could cook but I don’t want to, And because I just put what’s left of last night’s delicious leftovers in our lunches for tomorrow.” Dean grinned, pointing Krissy to the drawer of takeout menus. “Your pick, kiddo.”

 

Without even looking in the drawer Krissy grinned wide, “Can we get pizza?” 

 

“Yeah, whatever you want.” Dean answered, half surprised at how easily impressed his daughter was, though he and Sammy had some similar times when they were young. He knew that Krissy was taken care of at the orphanage but the budget was too small for things even as small as eating out at a restaurant. “You know I make a mean pizza myself, but we’ll save that for the weekend or something. Just pick which place you want it from and then we can call and order something.’ 

 

“Pizza sounds amazing right now,” Castiel groaned, “Please order me my usual but with extra cheese from whatever place she chooses.  If they have wings, get the big one,” he said.  While Krissy rummaged through the drawer he pulled Dean in for a hug and sighed against his neck.

 

“I’m gonna take a shower now but if I’m not out in 20 minutes you may need to come wake me up,” he laughed.

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure to get you up when the food gets here at least,” Dean smiled, pulling another kiss out of Cas before patting him on the backside as he moved back upstairs. 

 

Dean finished putting the lunches together while Krissy dug out all the menus featuring pizza, there was over a dozen. They weren’t far outside of New Orleans and there were quite a few places in the city that would deliver to the suburbs for a small tax. He tried to explain the best he could, what kinda pizza you could get where, thin crust, lots of toppings, not really knowing what she wanted.

 

Krissy finally just scattered them out over the counter with her eyes closed and then blindly reached for one, pulling it from the pile. “This is it,” she said grinning, and Dean took the flyer from her hand. 

 

‘Not a bad choice, they actually have Benny’s favorite pie there...well not counting mine but he’ll be excited to hear it,” Dean said before putting their lunchboxes in the fridge and calling in the familiar order with a few extras so that Krissy could try out some new things, or things he imagined were new to her at least. 

 

They cleaned up the kitchen together and moved toward the library where there was a laptop hooked up to a flat screen tv. They sometimes used it for movie nights but not often because Cas had a penchant for hiding in his  _ sacred haven _ , surrounded by books. 

 

Dean had just gotten everything set up when Benny’s truck roared into the driveway and the upstairs shower shut off. He smiled thinking of how happy he would feel when his whole family was together again. 

 

Krissy didn’t move from her spot on the couch though, instead she’d gotten an idea in her head looking over the menus and it started to eat at her a little. She was happy, grateful for the family she had but she thought about all the other kids back at the orphanage, even the fakers who never had the chance to order takeout or decorate their own room. She’d share her space and her dads if it meant someone else could be as happy as she was. 

 

Benny hurried into the house, expecting for Krissy to hug him first but it was actually Dean who was practically yanking him further into the house with a tight hug.  He chuckled and kissed at his partner’s neck, “Well hello to you too sweetheart.  Sorry it took me so long to get home,” Benny said throwing his jacket and side bag onto one of the dining room chairs before heading into the family to plant a kiss on Krissy’s head.

 

Benny’s touch brought her out of her thoughts and she turned to smile at him, jumping up and wrapping her arms around his middle. She squeezed tightly around him and he hugged her back just as fiercely, she would never say it outloud but Benny’s hugs were the best. Cas and Dean seemed to be worried they’d break her or something but Benny held on tight. “Missed you, Dad.” 

 

“Missed you too darlin.  So, I have a project proposition for you both,” Benny said rubbing his hands together a bit excitedly.  He knew without a doubt Dean was going to cream himself to get the project started but Krissy was such a wild card but he had an idea she would be just as excited.

 

“What is it?” Dean asked, curiously. Benny seemed eager for whatever it was at least. 

 

“The guy who I usually deal with getting old run down cars and bikes for my students to work on said he had way too many on his hands and I joked around saying I could personally take a few off his hands.  And he actually agreed!  How you feel about learning to rebuild a chopper Krissy?” Benny asked with a huge grin.

 

“Really?” she asked, her hands trembling nervously. She knew she wouldn’t be able to really help much but doing something that two of her dads loved would be enough of a reason, but she herself had always loved the way motorcycles sound and look cruising down the road. Her face went red when she realized that she’d probably have to admit to the fact that she never really learned how to ride a bike. “I uh, I um. I mean that sounds great but I c-can’t, I’ve never..” 

 

Dean watched his daughter get more and more flustered which was a rare thing in itself and it threw his protective instincts into overdrive. “Hey, whatever it is...it's okay. You don’t have to do this or you can help out as little or as much as you like. We don’t want you to feel pressured, Kris.” 

 

“Idontknowhowtorideabike,” she said in rushed breath. The words coming out so quickly she barely understood them herself. When neither of them seemed to get it, she tried again. Taking a deep, shaky breath. “I don’t know how to ride a bike...They didn’t- I never learned.” 

 

Benny felt horrible, his chest squeezed painfully and he cursed at himself internally, “It’s okay darlin.  It’s never too late if you wanna learn.  If that’s what you want of course,” he said quickly.

 

She nodded immediately, though she winced realizing they’d have to buy a bike for her to ride. “It doesn’t have to be now or anything but… can I try to learn without the little kid wheels?” 

 

Dean smiled, “Of course, it’s really not that hard Kris and you’re a smart kid. But riding a bike and riding a motorcycle is actually quite a bit different so if you wanna work on this you’ll have plenty of time to figure it all out.” 

 

“Yeah, rebuilding this bikes is going to be a long process but by the time we’re finished, you’ll be able to ride like a pro,” Benny chuckled.  He shared a smile with Dean and felt better now that his little girl was hugging him again.  

 

“Oh, you’re home!” Castiel cried out rushing into the room to get his hands on Benny as well.  He lifted up his face automatically to be met with a warm kiss and hummed softly as Benny’s beard tickled his chin.

 

“Just got here, please tell me dinner's gonna be soon?” Benny asked.

 

“Should be here any minute, they said twenty five and it’s been about twenty,” Dean said, moving toward the usb cable. “ Family meeting! We’re gonna hookup the laptop and look at room designs with Krissy, see if we can’t find out what she likes.”

 

“It doesn’t have to be a big deal,” Krissy started, but Dean cut her off. 

 

“I know and it’s not, not really but you can’t blame us for wanting to learn more about our favorite girl and this is just another way to do that.” 

 

‘You’re so lame,” she said, rolling her eyes but heat was still burning at the tips of her ears when she moved to settle back down on the comfy sofa. 

  
  


Benny roamed around the thrift store, a heavy sigh leaving his lips.  This had to be the fourth one this week he’d been to and not one had anything Krissy was looking for.  Her style (once she pieced it all together and showed them hundreds of samples) was easily spotted and usually pretty simple to shop for.  But for whatever reason, all the thrift stores on this side of town were very anti Krissy.  He’d found several things in her color pallet but once he stared at it long enough he knew without a doubt she’d only pretend to like it simply because he bought it for her.  

 

The store keeper smiled at him apologetically as she waltzed past to dust off another shelf and Benny was just about to call it quits.  There was one corner of the store though that he hadn’t ventured in yet.  It was mostly old mirrors and strange bird cages but on a rare occasion something else could be hidden there.  

 

And he was not about to come home empty handed again.  Not with her room almost completed and only needing a few things here and there for decoration.  Taking in a deep breath and stretching out his back like he was about to go for a run he trudged his way over to that corner.  Sure enough it was mostly mirrors and even stranger things Benny couldn’t even identify.  

 

Something caught his eye though and the closer he got the flutter of excitement in his chest grew.  It was huge and took some careful maneuvering but when he finally got to see what it was, he was damn near dragging it up to the front to purchase immediately.

 

“Cas, I found it.  She’s going to love it and will probably have to fight you off from taking it yourself,” Benny chuckled into the phone.  Castiel scoffed at him but Benny ignored it.  He was excited and couldn’t wait to get home and show his daughter what he found.

 

“Well hurry up and get it home,” Dean said from the other side of the line, Cas had put Benny on speaker phone and he was eager to see what he’d found. They’d been gathering the smaller pieces all week but there was still a giant hole on one wall and Dean was hoping they’d find something a little bigger to balance out the space. 

 

_ “Goddamn HGTV,”  _ Dean muttered to himself stepping away from Cas to hunt down some grub. 

 

“I’ll be home in a few,” Benny said and hung up the phone.  He got it secured safely in the bed of his truck and tried to drive as carefully as he could back to their house.  When he pulled up Castiel was already in the garage waiting for him and Benny had to slap his hands away as he tried to peek under the blanket.

 

“I just wanna see!” Castiel laughed playfully punching him in the arm.  Benny pulled him in for a kiss and finally let him pull the blankets back.

 

“Oh my God, she’s going to love this!  Benny!” Castiel bounced on his toes, insanely eager to get piece of furniture off the truck and into Krissy’s new bedroom.  

 

“Dean!  We need your help,” Castiel called into the house.

 

“Just a second, I’m comin,” Dean said, putting the last of the sandwich ingredients into the fridge as he popped a huge bite into his mouth. “Fuck that’s good.” 

 

He sat the rest of his sandwich back onto his plate and wiped his hands off on his jeans as he made his way out to the garage. 

 

“Nice work, Ben. Krissy is going to love that and if we anchor it probably it should fit perfectly against the teal feature wall,” Dean said, immediately flushing when he realized what he’d said. Too much Property Brothers’ had him talking like a designer half the time and Benny was quick to tease him, however fondly. 

 

“That’s what I thought too,” Benny said giving Dean a knowing smile, “I swear sometimes I wonder if you’re in the right profession.”

 

“Oh leave him alone,” Castiel laughed shaking his head.

 

“Hey, I had to,” Benny said reaching out for Dean.  He snagged a kiss and instantly licked his own lips, “What were you eating?” 

 

“Made a sandwich out of that leftover pork and added a little bit of everything, good right?” Dean grinned, nipping and sucking at Benny’s lips again just for show. He pulled back chuckling before Benny could really get a good taste. “I’ll make you one, let’s get this in the house first.” 

 

Lifting they both eased it through the kitchen door, though packing it up the stairs was much harder than he’d expected. It wasn’t too big but it was an award shape and surprisingly heavy. He’d have to make sure to get strong brackets so that it wouldn’t pull away from the drywall. They sat it down on the floor, leaning it gently against the teal background and Dean smiled again.  _ Yeah, Krissy was going to love it.  _

 

“I’m a little jealous of this but I can’t wait for Krissy to see it!” Castiel said running into the hall to grab Benny and Dean’s smaller tool kit meant for the house.

 

“I think our next project should be Castiel’s library,” Benny whispered to Dean.

 

“Already on it...mentally anyway. I’ll look into some small stuff but the guy loves books too much to give up a wall,” Dean whispered back, a sappy grin on his face. 

 

Benny chuckled, “We’ll talk about it later, now go make me that sandwich,” he teased.  Once Dean sauntered out of the room and after Castiel brought him the tools Benny worked on getting piano shaped book case properly attached to the wall.  It didn’t take very long and Castiel couldn’t stop himself from setting up Krissy’s growing collection inside.  It fit perfectly with her theme and Benny patted himself on the back.  Castiel helped him clean up the mess he made and then hurried down the stairs to fill his belly.  He hadn’t realized how hungry he was until he had tasted Dean’s lips.  

 

Castiel went into the fridge and got out one of his yogurt cups and all three of them sat together on the island to eat quietly.  

 

Headlights flashed through the kitchen window just as Dean was finishing up his last bite. Castiel was finished but Benny was still on the first half of his sandwich. He knew he should just sit still but he was eager to see Krissy so he jumped and ran for the door, Cas not far behind him as he flung it open. 

 

“Kriss-Kross!” He shouted, making her duck her head slightly in embarrassment but he didn’t care and he was pretty sure she didn’t really care either. He ran toward her with his arms spread wide. Krissy shook her head at him but she came willingly within his grasp and he gathered her up and lifted her off the ground. 

 

“I missed you too Papi Dean,” she said, chuckling against his ear. “We really had fun though, Uncle Sam took us to the aquarium.” 

 

Dean let her go because Cas was waiting in the wings and he was sure Benny was back there somewhere too. “Sammy not coming in?” 

 

“Henry was asleep,” she mumbled as Castiel’s arms closed around her back. 

 

“Did you guys get dinner while you were out?” Castiel asked squeezing her tight before letting her go so Benny could get his hug as well.  

 

“Yeah, we ate at this new place with weird food but Uncle Sam ordered me a turkey burger so it wasn’t too bad,” Krissy said, though her breath was squeezed out of her toward the end. Benny and his perfect hugs, she didn’t even mind. She hid a yawn behind her hand, not ready or sleep yet she turned to Dean, he was the weak one when it came to sweets and smiled up at him with big eyes, “We didn’t get dessert though…”

 

“Okay okay, turn off the puppy eyes. But only because you’re a good kid and you’re kind of ridiculously adorable,” Dean teased, scrubbing a hand over her hair as he made his way back into the kitchen. He reached into the bee cookie jar Cas had picked up and pulled out two of his homemade chocolate chip cookies and wrapped them in a paper towel. “Here, but then you’re going to brush your teeth and hit the hay, k?”

 

“Thanks papi,” Krissy said, hopping onto the counter and pulling at his face so she could kiss his cheek. 

 

How Krissy couldn’t read their anxiousness Castiel would never know but they tried to act as casual as they could.  He was about to bite his nails down to the nub when she finally finished her cookies and hopped off the counter.  The minute she disappeared up the stairs all three of them hurried after her to wait in the hall just outside her room.

 

Krissy stepped into her room, taking her jacket off and hanging it on a cool coat rack they’d picked up at a garage sale a couple weeks ago. It was the first decor item she’d chosen and it was one of her favorites, though she did love them all. She slid her shoes off too groaning a little from all the walking they’d done. Before long she was dressed and ready to brush her teeth when something black caught at the corner of her eye. Most of her decor was black so it shouldn’t have been odd but it left a weird tingle all over and Krissy’s head snapped to its position.

 

When she saw it she squealed in delight. A loud obnoxious sound came out of her throat without her permission, but she wasn’t even embarrassed about it because she had a new book case and it was  _ friggin awesome! _

 

“Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!!!” She screamed, dancing around in her room until she remembered herself and ran out the door to thank her fathers. 

 

They were all waiting for her in the hall and she squealed again, “Thank you, thank you, thank you.” 

 

Dean had never seen her so ecstatic about something before. She wasn’t the same shy, snarky kid she’d been that first day at the orphanage but she was still mostly a pretty calm kid. Somehow once she’d eventually laid eyes on Benny’s treasure though, she transformed into some kind of giggling carebear... 

 

He absolutely loved it.

 

All three of them surrounded her trading off hugs and kisses to her cheeks and forehead, “You’re welcome Darlin, I’m glad you like it,” Benny said giving her a few eskimo kisses.

 

“I doubt she’ll be able to sleep now,” Castiel chuckled, “Should we let her stay up a little longer?”

 

“Maybe just a little,” Dean chuckled. “Kris you still gotta brush your teeth and get ready for bed but if you want you can read for a bit until you can fall asleep. I’ll come back and confiscate your book if you’re not out by eleven,” Dean promised, dropping a kiss onto her forehead, “Love you Krissy.” 

 

“Thanks, love you too Papi,” Krissy said, repeating something similar to the other two. 

 

She hugged Benny last, savoring the moment where she was completely surrounded by his strength. “You guys are doin’ okay at this whole parenting thing. I might have you ready to give me a brother or sister any day now.” 

 

Benny froze, his head popping up to stare at his two partners.  He wanted another kid sure, hell he’d take them all if he could but he had no idea what Castiel and Dean wanted.  Castiel’s eyes grew wide but seemed just as conflicted as Benny did.

 

“I uh…” 

 

Dean was just as surprised by his daughter as the other two seemed to be but he didn’t hesitate to answer, “So you’re training us, is that it? Well you let us know when you think we’re ready and maybe we’ll make another trip up to your old stompin’ grounds. For tonight though, we all need to get some sleep sweetheart, you and your devious little mind included.” 

 

“K, night  _ dads _ ,” Krissy said with emphasis on their new favorite word. For the first month almost she’d been able to get what she wanted if she added the word into her request. Even then they got a dopey look on their faces when she said it. 

 

Castiel led the way to their bedroom once Krissy was changed into her pjs and her teeth were officially scrubbed.  He sunk down on the bed and stared down at his hands for a few minutes, “Are we ready for another child?” he asked, mostly to himself.

 

Benny chewed on his lip and paced the room slowly, “I have no idea.  I wouldn’t mind havin another one,” he said as a small smile broke out on his face.

 

“I’m down for two or three more but we should probably add onto the house again before we carry home triplets or something. Maybe just one for now,” Dean said, shaking his head at his two partners. They were utterly ridiculous, he knew that Benny would give up his job and run the orphanage like a house if Dean would let him but that was a little too far for him. 

 

Castiel was more hesitant but mostly just because he wasn’t as sure of himself in a father’s role as he and Benny were. They’d been taking care of other people for a long time. Dean practically raised Sammy and Benny had a hundred different kids in his class throughout the day and he loved every single one of them like they were his own. Thankfully though, they went home to their parents every night. 

 

“I think we should but like you said, we need to add onto the house before we even think about adopting.  And I personally want a little longer with just us and Krissy,” Benny said with a shrug.  He walked to their closet and began to undress, throwing his clothes into the hamper until he was down into his boxers.

 

“Would this be a horrible time to mention that I’ve been thinking about quitting my job?” Castiel asked quietly.

 

Dean’s eyes widened in surprise, “I thought you loved working at the library?” 

 

“I do, I really do it’s just...I don’t know.  I’m not enjoying it as much as I used to, especially when  all I can think about is being home and taking care of things here,” Castiel sighed, shook his head and forced a smile on his face, “I’m sure it’ll pass,” he said and got up to change into his pjs as well.

 

“Hey, cher.  If this is something you wanna do me and Dean ain’t gonna stand in your way.  We just want you to be happy,” Benny said gently grabbing at Castiel’s arm. 

 

“I know, I’ll figure it out,” Castiel said easing his arm from Benny’s grasp and instead went into the bathroom.

 

Dean followed him in there, feeling uneasy at the way Cas folded in on himself. “Hey, listen. If you don’t like it there anymore, give your two weeks tomorrow,or hell don’t go in anymore. Neither of us want you stuck at a job that you don’t like just because you feel like you  _ need _ to contribute cash here. Cas, Benny and I might cook but you do literally everything else in the house almost. Not only do you work as many hours as we do but you work just as hard here when you’re done.” 

 

Dean pulled his partner into his arms and kissed at his forehead. “If you want to stay home and take care of the house we’ll make it work. There’s actually...I mean we weren’t hiding it from you or anything but there’s some money Benny and I put back a long time ago. You don’t have to work if you don’t want to.” 

 

Castiel stared up at Dean and a real smile smashed the fake one.  He hugged around Dean tightly, “I’ve been so worried about telling you both about it.  I don’t know why, I just was.  You wouldn’t think any less of me if I chose to be a...well stay at home dad?” Castiel laughed, his cheeks turning pink.

 

‘Not at all, sweetheart. We want whatever you want. If you want to home-school Krissy, we could do that. Or if you wanna send her and any more we may get, on the bus and have the house to yourself for a little bit we won’t mind that either,” Dean said, drawing him in for a slow kiss. It was so good he almost forgot himself but then he pulled away. “It will be kind of crazy come summer and we’re all home, could be fun though.” 

 

“I think so too,” he said smoothing his hands up Dean’s arms and wrapping them around his neck to pull him in for more kissing.  None of them had much alone time with the other since Krissy came into their lives and where Castiel wouldn’t change it for the world, he did miss his partners like crazy.

 

“Now I’ll let you be to brush your teeth or whatever and Benny and I will be waiting for you in the bedroom,” he said, pausing for one more quick kiss. “Hmm, we might even start without you.” 

 

“Okay, go on,” Castiel laughed playfully pushing Dean out of the bathroom.

 

Benny looked up as Dean came back in and raised his brows, “He okay?” 

 

“Is now, I figure he’ll give his two weeks tomorrow though. I told him we’d be okay if he never wanted to work again,” Dean said, stripping out of his clothes and climbing into bed beside his lover and best friend. Benny had been his everything, and his  _ enough _ for so long but now Dean had even more people and happiness than he ever thought he’d get the chance to have. “Though we really are gonna have to start building on or maybe clean out the attic at least and refinish the basement or something because I saw that look in his eyes when he said  _ stay at home dad _ and even though he blushed I can tell you right now, Krissy is not going to be enough of a handful to keep him happy.” 

 

Benny rubbed at his face and laughed, “Oh man, his ass just got real expensive,” he said shaking his head.  He wouldn’t change it though.  Castiel had become one of the best things to ever happen to them and it felt good that they found someone who could fit in so seamlessly.  The same could be said about Krissy and he hoped their next kid would be just as easy.


End file.
